Pirates of the Caribbean and the Black Captain
by BlackXangelsXofXLight
Summary: Set after AWE. Jack, Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth have lived there lives peacefully for ten years. But when a mysterious girl shows up claiming to hold the key to immortality how peaceful will their lives remain? And how is she connected to Jack's past?
1. AN Intro

**Hey guys it's me! I just wanted to clear up a few things before you begin reading. This is a new story my old one got deleted both in fanfiction and in my files (blame my brother). So yeah please please please give this story a chance. The plot has changed in a few ways I've added some OCs but there will still be a lot of humor, romance, yelling, fighting, and most importantly PIRATING! Be warned this story is MUCH darker then my first and my main girl character is more angsty then before oh and her name changed as well. Well hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1: You've Changed Luv

**Hello I'm back! Enjoy and PLEASE read the AN at the bottom. That's all :D**

_Mist…that was the only thing you could see as far as the eye could see. Suddenly out of the mist came a woman dressed in a white dress. Her red veil fell to misty ground and her dress flowed even though there was no wind. She stopped and smiled, her black eyes sparkled. "Be calm little one," she said in a soothing voice, "You have nothing to fear of me…I am the keeper of Immortality…you have no reason to fear me…" Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the mist and a black figure stepped out wielding what looked like fire. "Give up little one," the figure said in a rough voice, "You are no match for me." The woman in white suddenly yelled out, "Catch!" She threw what appeared to be pure light. The black figured roared and charged and then…_

He woke with start gasping for breathe. "William…William are you all right?" asked a woman with long dirty blonde hair. "M-mum!" he gasped clutching to the woman for dear life. "What's wrong?" asked a man with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. "William's had another nightmare," said the blonde woman still holding him.

The man knelt down to his level and said in a soothing voice, "What keeps scaring you William?" Suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated the sky and he buried his head into the woman's chest, it reminded him of the dark figure's weapon.

The dark haired man chuckled and said, "Is that it? Are you afraid of the storm? There's nothing to be afraid of I promise…you trust your father don't you?" He nodded then buried his face back into the woman's chest. "Alright William we'll stay her for the night…does that make you feel better? Your father and I will be here to protect you from all your bad dreams," said the blonde woman soothingly.

She and the dark haired man laid down on either side of him whispering soothing words trying to get him to go to sleep. He watched the lightning and the rain, he heard the thunder and he wondered…who was the white angel that haunted his nightmares?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**elsewhere**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**elsewhere**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rain and wind bombarded the island. The many ships that were anchored in the bay were bobbing around like pieces of drift wood in a tide. But inside the fortress of Shipwreck Cove things were a lot more tempestuous.

There was an aggregate of voices shouting and languages punctured by the occasional gunshot. The nine Pirate Lords had been summoned. Six were already there with their respective crews, Mistress Ching, Ammand the Corsair, Capitaine Chevalle, Gentleman Jocard, Sri Sumbhajee, and Captain Eduardo Villanueva were all there. Only three of the Lords were missing. "Where are Sparrow and Barbossa and King Swann!?" someone suddenly roared through the din and confusion.

"Can't say much about Swann," said a rough voice from the shadows, "But Barbossa is right there." A wrinkled and weathered hand shot out pointing to the shadows by the globe. Hector Barbossa stepped out of the shadows with Pintel, Regetti, Marty, Cotton, Murtogg, and Mullroy. He grinned and said, "Yes…very good…but that still leaves us with a might small problem. Your son Jack Sparrow is still missing…surely he would heed the call."

"That's _Captain _Jack Sparrow to you Hector," said a slightly slurred voice from behind the group. "Ah Jack…I see you made off of Tortuga after all, said Barbossa smirking a bit. "No thanks to you mate," said Jack with the barest hints of bitterness. "Gentlemen," interrupted Captain Villanueva testily, "Settle you old scores later…right now we must figure out who called this meeting of the Brethren."

"I did," came a sharp voice from the shadows. "Who?" asked Capitaine Chevalle, "Who dared call this meeting?" The figure in the shadows chuckled and stepped out into the dim light. Almost everyone's jaws dropped. "Y-you are a woman! How could you've called this meeting!? Only pirates know the call," cried Gentleman Jocard in shock. The young woman smirked and said in an easy voice, "Are you saying then Mister Jocard that a woman is unfit to sail the seas as a pirate? I'm sure Mistress Ching could testify against that stereotype."

The room went quiet as the Pirate Lords observed the stranger. She was a young thing, only about seventeen by the looks of it. Her eyes were so brown they looked black. She was fairly tall with long legs and broad but nicely shaped shoulders. She wore a pair of silver boots that came up to her mid calf, her loose black pants were tucked in to the boots at that point. She wore three belts, one was made of hemp like material and it had Greek writing all over it. The second one was a silken material that had a leather scabbard attached to it. The third belt was leather, plain looking compared to other ones but it held another leather scabbard and three compasses.

She wore a blood red blouse with a leather corset. Over that she wore a black coat that had silver dragons and flowers all over it. On her wrists she wore silver cuff bracelets that had something in Chinese written on them. Around her neck she wore two necklaces; one was a golden shamrock with emeralds scattered over it. The second one was of two black circles intertwined in a larger one, one the sides was two sea snakes with three flowers. On her head she wore a beret looking hat with three bird feathers tucked into the sides. Under the hat she wore a bandanna that mildly constricted her long chestnut hair. All in all the girl had a fierce appearance but there was something, that playful sparkle in her eye perhaps that gave off the impression most of what she wore was for show.

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa eyeing the girl. She smirked and said, "To answer Gentleman Jocard's question I summoned you all here the same way you were summoned ten years ago." She then began to sing softly, "_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her Bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will well roam. Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die._" For the first time in its long history Shipwreck Cove was silent, you could've heard a pin drop.

The stranger smirked again and said, "And to answer Captain Barbossa's question…my name is Captain Tatiana Saint-James Pirate Lord of the English Channel, the Irish Sea, the Highland Lochs, the Aegean Sea, and the Dead Sea." Jack's mouth dropped but the others didn't notice.

"Impossible!" cried out Chevalle. "That has to be against the Code. It would give you more area and power then any of us!" said Mistress Ching indignantly. "Well then check the Code for yourself," said Tatiana in a bored voice. Jack immediately jumped in, "No, no! I see no reason for us to check the Code at all! Clearly this young woman is a pirate…but where she hails from is a matter of little importance aye?"

For the first time since she had arrived Tatiana faced Jack. Her mouth curled into a cruel smirk and she said in a silky voice, "Hello Jack…you look good." Cautiously Jack approached the young pirate and said, "Is this a dream?" Tatiana's smirk widened as she said, "No Jack…this isn't a dream." Jack blinked and said, "If this was a dream there would be rum. But…you've changed luv." "Eleven years is a long time Jack," replied Tatiana smoothly. "If you two are done getting reacquainted," said a rough voice, "I can answer Mistress Ching's objection."

Both Jack and Tatiana turned to see Captain Teague Sparrow at the opposite end of the large table with the heavy Pirate Code sitting in front of him. "And Jack is right by the way Ana," said the elder Sparrow without looking up, "You have changed…you look more and more like her with each passing moment." Tatiana quirked her eyebrow and said in a monotone, "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"A pirate can be lord of more then one realm if he has tokens proving that it was a decisions made by his fellow pirates of that realm," said Teague without looking up or answering Tatiana's rhetorical question. Tatiana smiled at the expectant looking pirate lords. "A shamrock from the pirates of Ireland," she said dropping the necklace on the table. "A Greek belt from the pirates of the Aegean, a harem coat from the Dead Sea pirates, and a compass from the pirates of the English Channel," she said taking off her coat and putting it down with the other three items. After a moment of silence Barbossa said rather impatiently, "And the Highland Lochs? What token do bare from them." "I don't have a token per se," said Tatiana delicately, "It's more like a _Piece of Eight_."

Once again the pirate fortress went deadly quiet before Mistress Ching said, "You…you have the Piece of Eight of the old Pirate Lord of the Lochs?" "Yup," said Tatiana smugly. "Davy Jones left no heir!" said Ammand heatedly. Tatiana turned to him and said, "And who told you that?" The pirate lord's eyes shifted to Jack and Barbossa for the quickest moment before shifting back to Tatiana. "Ah I see," said Tatiana, "But answer this…can you _really_ trust Jack Sparrow or Hector Barbossa? Can you all _really_ trust a man who sets free a vengeful goddess against your wishes? Or a man that sold you all out to the Royal Navy _and_ Cutler Beckett without a second thought?" "No you can't!" piped up Regetti in a helpful voice.

Jack and Barbossa shot the one eyed pirate a 'Shut up!' look before facing a batch of very angry pirate lords. "Let's see this Piece of Eight then if you dare ridicule and slander us," said Barbossa quickly as Jack nodded in agreement. Tatiana smirked and said, "Glad you asked luv." She placed her foot on the table between Ammand and Jocard. The two men stared at the long lean leg and then at its owner who gave them a playful smile. Slowly Tatiana pulled her pant leg up out of her boot and reached down in the shoe as though looking for something. After a moment she pulled out a locket that held the shape of a woman's face and a crab.

"I believe that _this_ is what you all require to see," she said smugly putting back on all of her things, including the locket. "Now," she said in a more business like tone, "I did not come here; I did not summon you all so that you could gape at my trinkets. I came here to…give you all a _business proposition_ of sorts." "What sort of business proposition?" asked Jack warily, the young woman standing before him was a very different person from the girl he'd known. "Jack what have you and Hector been doing these past ten years?" asked Tatiana in an innocent voice.

Jack blinked before answering hesitantly, "Me?...I've been lookin for the Fountain of Youth." "And you Hector?" "Same for me lass," answered Barbossa. "And did you find it?" asked Tatiana in a smug voice. "Well…no," admitted Jack grudgingly. Barbossa nodded his head in agreement. "And do either of you gentlemen know _why_ you didn't find it?" "Well…no," conceded Barbossa bitterly. "And why is that?"

There was silence as everyone in Shipwreck Cove looked at each other looking for the person with the answer. "Because it doesn't exist!" said Murtogg suddenly and unexpectedly. "Exactly!" said Tatiana relieved that someone had finally gotten it. All the pirates stared at her blankly until Jack said weakly, "B-but Sao Feng-." A course grunt of laughter cut across the room. "Honestly Jackie," said Teague Sparrow looking at his son with a gleam of amusement in his old black eyes. "You of all people should know that without hard proof you can't trust anyone, especially not pirates." Tatiana smirked and said, "Yes…the Fountain of Youth doesn't exist but something greater and far more powerful does…the Holy Grail located on the illustrious Isle of Avalon and guarded by the Grail Maidens, one of whom is none other then the timeless Lady of the Lake."

There was a stunned silence; no one knew what to say…not many people even _knew_ the legend of the Holy Grail. Seeing their blank faces Tatiana let out an annoyed huff and said in a distinctly miffed voice, "The Holy Grail was the cup that Our -excuse me- Some People's Lord and Savior Jesus Christ drank his last wine. It was put on the Island of Avalon for safe keeping so that no corrupted humans of heathen gods could abuse its powers. Only the Grail Maidens, the Lady of the Lake, and one who posses the Key to Avalon can reach it. Fortunately for you lot I so happen to know the holder of the Key to Avalon and the person who knows how to get to Avalon…in mostly one piece."

The pirate lords merely stared at her. Finally Mistress Ching said, "Why would we want to know how to reach an old cup?" Tatiana smirked and said simply, "Because who so ever drinks from the Holy Grail is granted immortality." For the forth time that night Shipwreck Cove was silent…it was rather unnerving how easily this young woman made a harden batch of pirates speechless. Tatiana smirked and continued, "Now since it has been established that the Fountain of Youth does not exist I have a…a _business proposition_ for all of you." The pirates waited with bated breath but Tatiana said nothing, she merely smirked. "Well…what is this proposition?" asked Ammand impatiently. Tatiana smiled a cold smile; her silence had achieved the desired affect. "I will take two Lords and only two Lords to the Isle of Avalon a where they can drink from the Holy Chalice and become immortal. Then those two captains can return to the Brethren Court and share their spoils with their fellows. Simple and easy as that," she said in a business like tone.

"You said that only the one who posses the Key to Avalon may enter…how would you be able to accomplish what you are proposing without it?" asked Villanueva slowly. Tatiana shrugged unconcernedly and said, "I'm the one who posses the Key. Ask Jack or Captain Teague…they can vouch for me." "Aye," said Teague nodding, "The lass does posses the Key…she would have the knowledge it takes to navigate such a dangerous journey." "Prove it!" said Barbossa sharply, "Show us the Key of which you speak!" Tatiana snorted and said disdainfully, "You really think I'm going to show the Key to you lot? I'm no fool…the moment I lay down my trump one of your sneaking thieving hands will steal therefore leaving me absolutely useless. No…I will reveal the Key when the two Pirate Lords and I have reached our destination no sooner nor any later then that time."

"How are we to know you are telling the truth then?" asked Mistress Ching eyeing the young woman suspiciously. Tatiana smirked and said, "You'll just have to put your faith in the two Lords I take with me." "And who would they be?" inquired Gentleman Jocard. Suddenly the room went silent, not because of shock or wariness but because if excitement. "I'll only take the two Captains who have forever won Calypso's favor…I cannot afford to have an angry sea goddess snapping at my heals now can I? I will take Captain Hector Barbossa and Captain Jack Sparrow."

There was an immediate uproar at her announcement. After about thirty seconds yelling Tatiana became bored and fired her gun in the air. The loud bang of the shot successfully rendered silence. "Listen to me…all of you. I know that neither Sparrow nor Barbossa are the ideal men for the job. Both of them are lying, cheating, cowardly, pilfering, marooning, backstabbing-." "OK I think they get your point now luv!" interjected Jack. Tatiana rolled her eyes but refrained from continuing her rant. Instead she said, "In short they are neither trustworthy nor fully capable of coping with the dangers that this journey entails…but unfortunately for us they are the only ones Calypso will not try to hinder. If I take them then we can guarantee favorable winds the entire journey." The objections stopped after this. All the Pirate Lords looked sullen but agreed that the young pirate girl had a point.

"Now," said Tatiana when she was sure that she had quelled any further objections "is there anything else anyone would like to add before we head out?" "Only this," said Teague unexpectedly, "I'm comin with ye." Everyone looked at the old pirate with amazement. Finally Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Dad…I know you've always had a soft spot for dear Tatiana here but I assure you she will under the greatest protection possible as we undertake this dangerous journey…Barbossa and I will make sure to it." Teague snorted and said, "No Jackie…I'm comin to protect Ana…I'm comin to protect you and Hector. Ana's like her mum…she can take care of herself just fine. It's you two I'm worried about."

Tatiana chuckled at the thunderstruck look on the two pirate captains' faces before sobering quickly as she faced Teague. "If you go," she said slowly, "You forfeit…you know her rules." Teague smiled sadly and said, "Yes I know of her rules. I go because of them…not in spite of them." Tatiana nodded slowly sighed and said, "Very well…name him." Without taking his eyes off the young hellcat in front of him Teague shouted, "Mr. Gibbs!" "Aye captain!" said Joshamee Gibbs as he came running out of the Keeper of the Code's housing area. "We are going to accompany Miss Saint-James on her…err…expedition along side Captains Sparrow and Barbossa." Gibbs blinked for a moment then said, "Aye Captain."

"Excellent," said Tatiana clapping her hands together, "Now if you will excuse us it seems we have a Holy Grail to find." With that she started to turn towards the exit but stopped mid step. Pivoting to face the Lords she said, "Oh yes there is one more thing…we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_ and its captain. Would anyone know where we can find them?" Every person's gaze shifted from Tatiana to Jack who just shrugged innocently and said, "What?"

**AN: Salut mon amies!**** So I have a few to explain…firstly this a replacement story for my first one which got deleted. This story is VASTLY different from the first as you can see. Secondly: This story is a continuation of the Pirates Series as left off by AWE, a Pirates 4 if you will. Thirdly: YES! Will and Elizabeth DO make an appearance (for those you who haven't already figured it out) their parts WILL be ****more**** then a cameo and YES their son WILL be in here. (Sorry for spoiling it for all of you who didn't know…wait till after the credits or check Wikipedia if you want to see what I mean) and last but not least: NO! I will NOT continue with the old one…in my opinion this one is better and besides my stupid little brother deleted almost all of my story files including the old one. Right that's all I have to say other then that I don't own ANY of the characters or the rights to anything…if I did this story would be in pre-production movie mode. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you very much. XD**


	3. Chapter 2: Stayed in one place

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho,_" sang William Turner as he clean the small kitchen. His mother was doing laundry and his father was in another room pouring over some charts and maps. Suddenly a great gust of wind suddenly blew the door wide open and three strangers stepped into the dim light.

William gasped and dropped the plate he was holding as he took in their ferocious appearances. The tallest man had limp colorless hair along with a scraggly beard. He wore a ratty feathered hat over a turquoise bandana, a gray coat over a white shirt and brown pants tucked into black boots. The second man was a little shorter then the first by about three inches or so. He had a head of dark brown hair and dreadlocks, and wore a leather tricorne hat over a red bandana. Like the first man her wore a gray coat over a white shirt and black pants tucked into brown boots. But he also wore a red and white sash around his waist that had various objects hanging off them. The third stranger was a young woman of about seventeen years of age. Her long chestnut colored hair fell into gentle curls around her shoulder and she wore a blood red top with a leather corset over it along with black pants tucked into silver boots. All three of the strangers had numerous swords on their belts and the two men also carried pistols.

Hearing the noise of the crashing plate both William's mother and father rushed in. Upon seeing the strangers William's mother gasped and his father said, "Jack!...Barbossa! W-what…h-how?" The dreadlocked looked at William's father and said in a jovial voice, "Ah dear William it seems that you've upheld your noble office of transporting the dead thereby refraining from becoming what could be commonly called the old fish-face tentacly bearded Davy Jones disease." William's mother chuckled softly and said, "It's good to see you as well Jack." The man, Jack, turned to her and said, "Ah Lizzie dear…so you kept good on your word and waited for the whelp…well I shouldn't be surprised."

The man with the scraggly beard suddenly looked at William and gave a smile that looked more like a leer. "So I'm assuming that this fine young man is your son then yes?" Both Will and Elizabeth looked at William. Elizabeth smiled and said, "Yes…our son. William Turner III." Tatiana looked at Jack; for the briefest moment she thought she saw a flicker of jealousy behind his dark brown eyes but then it was gone. Turning back to the Turners she said in a business like voice, "It is fabulous to know that you three are well but if you don't mind Jack, Hector we have some pressing business to attend to."

Will looked over at the young pirate and for a moment Jack swore he saw something flash behind the other man's eyes but he blinked and it was gone. "And who are you exactly?" asked Will in cool polite tone. Tatiana smirked at him and said, "Tatiana Saint James…pleasure to meet you Captain Turner, King Swann, young William." William looked at Tatiana and dropped the second plate he was holding, she looked exactly like the woman from his dreams!

Moving quickly Tatiana caught the plate and handed it back to the youngest Turner with a small smile on her face. "You might want to be a bit more careful lad…it's a terrible thing to waste such…finery." "What 'pressing business' do three have to attend to that involves us?" asked Elizabeth pulling William closer to her. "We need the _Flying Dutchman_ for a…an _expedition_ of ours," replied Tatiana delicately before either Barbossa or Jack could speak. "What sort of expedition?" asked Will carefully mirroring the Brethren's hesitation. "I'm going to give Jack and Hector immortality," said Tatiana nonchalantly, "with your help of course."

"And why should we help you," asked Elizabeth warily, "We don't know you." Tatiana's face split into the most malicious grin as she said in a cool tone, "Not me darling…Jack and Hector. You wouldn't be helping me; this voyage is to ensure Jack's and Hector's immortality, not mine." "And besides," she added, "you two would probably still be in Port Royal living your lives as a poor blacksmith and as an unhappily married governor's daughter. Who knows…you might not have met at all if it wasn't for them." "Please elaborate," said Will stiffly.

"With pleasure," said Tatiana the wicked grin still gracing her features. "If Jack hadn't been marooned by Hector here then Bootstrap Bill would've never sent the bit of cursed treasure to dear Will and therefore you two would've never met on Elizabeth's crossing to England. If Barbossa didn't kidnap Elizabeth then you two would've never gotten together as with Jack so…_valiantly_ helping dear Will in his quest to save the woman he loves. And we can't forget dear Hector, the man that married you two in the middle of a maelstrom at a great risk to his own life. But then there is the cream de la cream, the piece de resistance, Jack gave up his chance at immortality, gave Will the chance to be captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ for you. He gave the thing he wanted most not because he saw something in it for himself but because he genuinely cared about you both."

The cabin was deathly silent as Tatiana continued, "The way I see it you all have two options. One: you can lend us the Flying Dutchman and square your debts to Hector and Jack or two: you can order us out and let the dust settle where it may and have the fact that you denied them immortality _twice_ hanging on your conscious…it's your choice really." Elizabeth seemed to consider Tatiana's speech while Will looked her in the eye and asked coldly, "Jack and Barbossa get immortality, Elizabeth and I get a rested conscious…but what do _you_ get?" Tatiana eye's sparkled as she put her mouth close to Will's ear and whispered, "What I get out of this is something only I can benefit from savvy?"

Will stared at her for a moment, the whole cabin was silent…it was strange how Tatiana had the ability to render people speechless. Finally she sighed and said, "Well…I can see that my speech has not appealed to your since of morals so it is time for my companions and I to take our leave." Jack and Barbossa gave her disbelieving looks as she ushered them out the door. Before she left however Tatiana turned to the Turners and said, "You know…Will is immortal King Swann and you are not…we are on a quest for immortality…think about it." With that she left letting the door swing shut behind her.

"So that's it then lass?" asked Barbossa furiously as they headed back to the Pearl, "we're just going to give up the one thing we need to complete this little quest of ours?" Tatiana didn't answer in stead she began to count down her breath. "5…4…3... 2…1." "Captain Saint-James! Captain Saint-James!" came a voice from behind the trio suddenly. Tatiana smirked and said, "Bingo." Suddenly from the seas in front of Jack, Barbossa and Tatiana a great magnificent ship rose from the depths, the _Flying Dutchman_. "Tatiana Saint-James!" said Elizabeth Turner running down to meet the pirate trio with her son trailing behind her. "Where do you need to take the_ Dutchman_?" asked Will from the ship. Jack and Barbossa gaped while Tatiana just smiled and said, "Let's talk on the _Pearl_ shall we?"

"So here's the deal," said Tatiana after all of them had boarded the _Pearl_, "Jack, Barbossa, the crew of the _Pearl_, King Swann, William and I take the _Dutchman_ and head towards the Isle of Avalon, you Captain Turner will take a letter of mine to a…an _old acquaintance_ of mine savvy?" "No," said Will firmly, "The _Dutchman_ was trusted to my command on Jones' death…she cannot be captained by any other. What's wrong with the _Pearl_ anyways?" "Yeah," said Jack turning to Tatiana, "What's wrong with the _Pearl_? She's the fasted ship in the Caribbean and she can be the _Dutchman_ easily with the wind. Why not use her and bypass the eunuch's moldy old ship?" Will pretended to ignore Jack's comments and looked at Tatiana who just rolled her eyes and said, "Because time is of the essence and the Dutchman has the ability to transport and sail under water which would drastically reduce our time." "There is still the little problem of no one being able to captain the _Dutchman_ except for Will," said Elizabeth.

Tatiana gave an impatient snort and said, "Very well then…Will just endow the same powers that the _Dutchman_ has to the _Pearl_." Will gave her a perplexed looked and said, "And…just how do I do that exactly." The young pirate gave him an incredulous look rolled her eyes and said, "Toss a piece of eight on the Pearl's deck and say '_Tribuo hic Traba Vox Vomica'_." Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Will looked at her as though she was crazy. Finally Will did as Tatiana instructed. The moment the coin hit the deck the Pearl began to shake, it continued to shudder then glow a soft pale blue. The shuddering continued until it suddenly stopped.

While everyone else looked mystified Tatiana just rolled her eyes. "Now that that's settled Captain Turner if I could have a word…King Swann, William please make yourselves comfortable." She and Will walked over to a private corner of the ship and began talking. "So Lizzie luv…how you been this past decade," said Jack. Elizabeth jumped; she was startle from her observation of her husband talking to Tatiana. Looking at Jack she said, "I'm very well thank you…and may I enquire how you have been these past ten years?" Jack chuckled and said, "Nine luv…it's only been nine years since you last saw me." "I beg your pardon?" said Elizabeth unnerved by his accusation. Jack's smirk widened as he said, "It's been nine years, eleven months, four weeks, and three days since you last saw me luv…surely you remember."

Elizabeth frowned and said, "No Jack…I don't recall any meeting between us prior to this point." "Ah," said Jack and for the briefest moment Elizabeth saw disappointment sparkle in those dark eyes. Without another word the flamboyant pirate walked away to talk to Gibbs.

"That's all I have to do?" asked Will pocketing the piece of paper Tatiana had handed him. Tatiana smiled and said, "Just keep our mutual _friend_ at arms length long enough for me to do what I need to do savvy? String him along as long as needed but be careful…he _will_ kill you if he so wishes." "I know that but my heart is safe with Elizabeth," said Will quietly his gaze shifting over to his brooding wife. "Keep them safe for me," he said suddenly, "both Elizabeth and William…keep them from harm." The heartless captain's eyes briefly rested on Jack before flickering back to Tatiana. Tatiana smirked and said, "Keep them safe from what…the dangers of the sea or the dangers of Jack Sparrow."

When Will didn't answer Tatiana sighed and said in a soft voice, "She stayed loyal to you, you were able to leave the Dutchman…don't fret." "She didn't have to stay loyal," said Will bitterly, "She just had to stay in one place…just because she didn't move doesn't mean others didn't come to her." Tatiana was silent for a moment before saying, "Will…I promise I'll watch over your wife and William and try to keep them from danger but…I cannot and will not stop the flow of the tide." Will gave the young woman a brittle smile and said, "I wouldn't expect anything else from you Tatiana." "Oh there is just one more thing," said Tatiana suddenly. "What?" asked Will. "Would it be alright with you if I asked your father to be a part of my crew? I need a non-suspicious emissary and Bill is the only one I trust enough."

"Then he should be honored," said Will, "Gaining your trust is like finding Atlantis…nearly impossible and only rumored to have been done." Tatiana smirked and said, "I do like to keep myself guarded…past experiences and all that." "I truly do pity the man that forced such a lovely young woman to create such a cruel shield." Tatiana ran her hand through her long hair, glanced over at Jack, and said, "He is not to be pitied…envied maybe but never pitied."

Then changing demeanors abruptly she called out, "Bootstrap Bill! Mister Turner I!" Bootstrap immediately ran over to the two of them. "Yes Ana?" Bootstrap along with Teague were the only ones who used that nickname with Tatiana, they were the only ones who dared. "You are to be my emissary for Will here, he sends you anything and report straight to me is that understood?" "Aye Ana." Said Bootstrap, "is that all?" Tatiana smiled and said, "I've also heard from a very reliable source that you are a good cook, you will work in the galley." Bootstrap smiled, he loved to cook and was fairly good at it if he did say so himself. "Thank you Ana," was all he said but Tatiana could see the gratitude written all over his face. She smiled and said, "Now get to work Master Turner." The eldest Turner quickly scurried off to the kitchen to prepare what was to be an absolutely delicious meal.

Turning back Will she said, "It's time for you to take your leave Captain Turner." Will nodded and headed out to say goodbye to his wife and son. "But why? asked Elizabeth as will said his tender goodbyes, "Why must you leave?" Will cleared his throat and took the briefest glance at Tatiana before saying, "I need to go…to make sure we'll be together always. Just trust me." Elizabeth nodded as Will went to talk to William. "You'll be a good boy and protect your mother?" William nodded and gave Will a tight hug. Giving Elizabeth one last kiss he headed back to the _Dutchman_. "Oh and Jack!" he suddenly called over, "Be careful of Tatiana…I've known her only a short time and already she gives off the impression that she won't be easily swayed by Captain Jack Sparrow." Tatiana smirked while Jack threw Will the dirtiest look he could muster. 'What did the whelp know about Tatiana anyways?' he thought to himself as the _Flying Dutchman_ disappeared.

"Now that that's settled," said Tatiana walking back over to the others, "there is only one thing left to be decided; who will be captain of the _Black Pearl _on this voyage?" Jack snorted and said, "Well that's easy luv…the _Pearl_ is me ship of course." "Actually it's my ship since I've spent more years captaining it then you," said Barbossa smugly. "Only because you keep stealing it!" said Jack heatedly. "Gentlemen!" said Elizabeth sharply, "since neither of you seem to be able to agree on the matter as Pirate King I declare myself captain of the Black Pearl." This statement was met with more arguing and shouting.

After a few minutes Tatiana, who was getting bored with all the fighting, took out her gun and shoot at the space between all three pirates' heads. Barbossa, Jack, and Elizabeth yelped as the bullet whizzed past them. They all turned to stare a Tatiana who shrugged and said, "Whoops…missed." After storing her pistol back in her boot she turned to the three flabbergasted pirates and said, "Now that I have your attention listen and listen good. There is only one fair way to decide who is to be captain of this fine vassal, the appointment of a captain's knot…and that will be done by the only innocent soul aboard this ship…William Turner III."

Tatiana then pulled out a silver Celtic knot on a silver chain. Handing to William she said, "Give it to who ever you think should be captain." Turning to the crew of the Pearl she said in a firm and slightly dangerous voice, "There will no arguing…William's decision is final. If anyone dares contradict his choice or thinks of mutinying said appointed captain you'll have me to deal with savvy?" She looked every crew member, including Jack, Barbossa, and Elizabeth in the eye. She turned around and said to William, "Let me know when your done picking or if any of these lummoxes give you a hard time."

She made her way back to her cabin only pausing to talk to Regetti and Pintel. She eyed the place they were scrubbing and said in a cool tone, "You missed a spot," then proceeded to walk towards Jack's/Barbossa's cabin which she had claimed as her own.

William watched her little speech with awe, she had commanded them so easily it was almost as if she'd been doing this for ten life times. "Wait!" the young boy called running towards the young woman, "Wait!" Tatiana turned around and said, 'Aye? Is there something you need?" Without a word William handed her the silver knot back and said quietly, "you're captain." Tatiana took the knot with a bemused expression on her face and said, "Umm…thanks lad." William gave her a brilliant smile then ran down to the kitchens to help his grandfather.

The crew had watched this little episode in shock. The stunned silence was broken when Teague smirkingly said, "A heading then…_Captain_ Saint-James." Tatiana looked up from the knot, smirked and said, "All hands and head towards Savannah with all haste…there's a lost little bird waiting to be rescued."

**AN: Hello! Thank you thank you thank you to all of my reviewers! It really means a lot to me that you guys would take the time to comment on my little old story and PLEASE keep it up! Right so this was a tad shorter then the first one but still good I thought. The next chapter we meet TWO new OCs and trust me they are IMPORTANT. Well that's all I got to say other then PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you very much. **


	4. Chapter 3: Never Get Caught

"And I'm telling YOU Jack that if we did that way it would surely-."

"Now, now Lizzie luv I'm the one with the years and years of nautical experience-."

"Please Jack the only thing you have years and years of experience of is bedding wenches!"

"And the only think YOU have experience with Barbossa is stealing _my_ ship!"

"Well maybe if you weren't drinking like there was no tomorrow then maybe you'd be able to hang on to it and besides it's _my_ ship!"

"Gentlemen please this is not a relative matter-."

"Well maybe if you'd stop MAROONING me on God forsaken spits of land with rum-burning wenches then maybe I'd-."

"EXCUSE ME but I am NOT a wench!"

"You chain a man to his doom by giving him a passionate kiss…that's the wenchiest thing you can do luv."

"I have to agree with Sparrow on this one lass…you're a bit of a wench."

"Thank you Hector now if you would only stop STEALING MY SHIP."

"MY SHIP!"

'NO MY SHIP!"

"I AM NOT A WENCH!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"MY SHIP!"

"MY SHIP! I WAS CAPTAIN FIRST!"

"BUT YOU AREN'T NOW SO MY SHIP!"

"NEITHER OF YOU ARE CAPTAIN OF THE _PEARL_ AND ANYWAYS I'M PIRATE KING SO I DECLARE THAT IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP THEN THE _PEARL_ IS _MINE_!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU-."

"Backstabbing little wench!"

"I AM NOT A WENCH!!!!!!"

"_**SHUT UP!!!!**_"

Tatiana had finally had it with Barbossa's, Elizabeth's, and Jack's ceaseless arguing. Tatiana had ordered the _Pearl_ to transport from the Turner's island to about fifty miles away from Savannah saying that it would look less suspicious if they came to port the old fashioned way. Since then Jack, Barbossa, and Elizabeth had done nothing but argue and now Tatiana had reached her limit. "For the past twenty-four you all have done nothing but bicker and argue like a bunch of three year olds!" she ranted at the stunned trio. "Not only have your arguments been annoying but have the time they've been pointless! None I repeat _none_ of you have any position or authority on this ship! I am captain and navigator, the crew does they're work and Bootstrap and William work in the galley. You three are nothing but passengers! Representatives of the Brethren Court and if you all don't SHUT UP then so help me I'll see to it that you three spend the remainder of the trip being dragged along in the water!"

Barbossa, Jack, and Elizabeth stared at the captain with hanging jaws; they were shocked to say the least. Only Gibbs' tentative presence shook Tatiana from her seething and the others from their shock. "Captain…Saint-James," said the elder man, "We are approaching Savannah…we'll be there in about twenty minutes." "Very good Mr. Gibbs," said Tatiana. "Teague! Teague!" she called over to the Keeper of the Code who had been watching the argument and rant with great amusement. "I trust you brought the err…_items_ as I instructed." "Aye," said Teague nonchalantly, "I even brought a bit for Barbossa." Tatiana smirked and said, "Very good bring them here while I explain what the plan is." The old captain nodded and did as he told as Tatiana addressed the crew.

"Gents and Lady we are headed to Savannah because a very important…well…err…well something very important to our venture is in imminent danger and today is the last day to rescue…it. Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa and I will go ashore and retrieve said valuable in disguise, keep the Pearl close to the cliffs and don't get caught is that understood?" A chorus of "yes's" and "Ayes" were heard throughout the crowd as the crew did as they were instructed. By the time Tatiana was done with her little speech Teague had returned with four large sacks. He gave one to Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack, and Tatiana. "What is this?" asked Elizabeth looking at the sack.

"Just find a space to change," was all Tatiana said before she locked herself in her cabin. Jack opened the sack curiously and looked inside. He let out a groan and said under his breath, "There'll be no living with them after this."

Fifteen minutes later Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa emerged from their changing places. Barbossa was wearing a coach driver's coat and hat while Elizabeth donned a maid's outfit but by far Jack's was the most outrageous. He wore a frilly pink ball gown with huge puffed up white capped sleeves and lacey pink slippers. On his head he wore a huge white blonde wig with fake emeralds, pearls, and diamonds. His face was painted white and he had ridiculous amounts of rouge on his lips and cheeks. To top it all off he had a large pink fan trimmed with lace to conceal his goatee. All in all he looked like a clown.

"You looked good Jackie," said Teague trying to conceal his laughter. The rest of the crew wasn't so kind; they were all laughing like maniacs. Barbossa merely slung an arm over Jack's shoulder and said, "Pink's a good color on you Jack." Elizabeth didn't trust herself to speak. Jack muttered something about "stupid pink eunuch dresses," under his breath while the crew continued laughing.

"Oh shut it you don't look_ that_ bad," came an irritable voice suddenly. Everyone turned to see Tatiana and the moment they laid eyes on her their jaws dropped. She was wearing a dress of nobility in a fine wine color. The bodice was a pale pinkish color and the skirt and top had small cherry colored roses all over them. The neckline and the sleeves were lined with flowing white silk. Her hair was pulled back into one small ponytail with a real red rose accent while the rest of her russet colored curls cascaded down her shoulders. A straw hat with a deep red colored ribbon and few more small silk roses completed her look. She was stunning and the Caribbean sun gave her an ethereal glow.

Everyone was slack jawed except for Teague, he chuckled and said, "You look like gorgeous luv…she would turn green with envy if she saw you." Tatiana swept a piece of hair from her face and said, "Thank you for that brittle compliment Teague…you do know how to make a woman feel beautiful." Her icy response was all it took to snap Jack out of his stupor, for a moment he swore she looked _exactly_ like…but never mind that now they had business to see to.

The rest of the crew however still had their jaws hanging down as low as they could go. Finally Tatiana noticed the attention and said in exasperation, "Oh please it's not like you all have never seen a woman in a dress before!" She paused a moment before saying, "On second thought…scratch that." Turning to Jack, Barbossa, and Elizabeth she said, "Now here is our story. I am a wealthy heiress from Savannah back from an extended tour of Europe. Barbossa you are my coach driver, Elizabeth you are my loyal maid, and Jack you my courtesan friend from Paris. None of you will speak unless I give specific instructions and you will not touch anything until stated otherwise by me…is that understood?" The three nodded and Tatiana said, "Good…now Barbossa prepare our boat and save your energy…it's a long way to shore." "And why can't any of you help…Mistress?" asked Barbossa bitterly. Tatiana smirked and said, "You don't _really_ expect ladies to exert themselves do you?"

Ten minutes and one very uncomfortable boat ride later Jack, Tatiana, Elizabeth, and Barbossa found and "barrowed" a carriage to take to the fort prison. "Oi there you lot!" said the guard as Tatiana, Jack, and Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage, "You all aren't allowed to be here." Tatiana drew herself to full height (which was fairly impressive considering she was about five foot eight and her shoes added at least three inches to her height) and said in a totally convincing aristocratic voice, "Excuse me sir but I have a private and personal matter to confront one of your prisoners with, I believe it is the one scheduled to hang today." The guard looked taken aback and said in a slow voice, "I'm very sorry miss…I'll escort you down to confront-." "You don't think I can handle a ruffian behind bars?" Tatiana asked icily. The guard blinked and said quickly, "No miss not at all! Go right on down…" "Excellent thank you," said Tatiana in a gracious voice. Before she left she whispered to Elizabeth discreetly, "Flirt with him."

"_One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great_," sang the prisoner softly as he watched sunlight filter into his cell. He pushed his black hair out of his dark brown almost black eyes. "_'He tastes like you only sweeter'_," came a soft voice from behind him. The prisoner turned and saw Tatiana staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. He smiled showing his white, perfect teeth and said with hints of amusement in his voice, "Well, well, well. If I had known I was going to have such fine company today I would've dressed more appropriately." He gestured to his wrinkled black pants that were tucked into dark brown boots, his tattered white shirt, and his dirty azure vest.

Tatiana's mouth twitched as she said, "Cut the crap Alex," in an icy tone. The prisoner, Alex, smirked and said, "Even on my dying day you can't find it in your heart to be kind Tansy?" Tatiana snorted and said, "Your one rule was 'never get caught' and yet here you are. Besides if all goes well you aren't going to die." "Oh," he said with mild interest, "Why is that?" "Because I'm- we're going to save you." "And who's 'we'?" Tatiana studied the man in front of her for a moment before saying, "Other then the fact that you're in prison…you look good Alex." Alex smiled and said, "You've changed so much…your eyes use to be hazel and now they're…" He trailed off. Tatiana took his hand and kissed his knuckles gently, "I will not abandon you," she whispered.

Just then the guard came down the steps quite noisily and the immediately sprang apart. Tatiana steeled her expression and said in an icy voice, "…because I'm a lady of nobility I will honor your request and give you your final favor. I will not be as low as you, you cad." If Alex was taken aback by her sudden harshness he didn't show it. Instead he nodded and said gravely, "Thank you my lady…perhaps your favor will follow me to paradise." "Excuse me," said the guard from earlier, "it's time for him to go…please go to the fort along with the other spectators." Tatiana nodded curtly and swept out of the prison.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jack from the corner of his mouth as he, Elizabeth, and Tatiana waited for Alex and the guard to arrive. "I'll go up pretend to give my favor and you'll wait for signal…then we start beating the bloody crap out of anyone in our way,' said Tatiana matter of factly. Suddenly the trumpet sounded and the drums began to thump as Alex was carted to the center of the fort where gallows had been built. Jack was eerily reminded of his own would be execution, plenty of guards and all of society had come to witness the demise of a notorious pirate.

Alex stepped down from the cart and headed to the scaffold. When Jack saw him his jaw dropped. "You didn't say we were saving-," he hissed into Tatiana's ear but she cut him off. "Shut up!" "Alexander Sainte-Valet," said the crier in a pulled, dull voice. "You are convicted of the fallowing crimes and are set on this day to day. Conspiracy to kidnap, impersonating a nun of the Church, fraud…ect. Will the giver of the final favor please step forth." Tatiana walked towards Alex, on the way she mouthed, 'A nun?'. Alex just smirked and half shrugged. When Tatiana made it the crier cleared his throat and said, "You may now present your favor." Tatiana gave the tiniest of eyes rolls and began to untie her handkerchief.

She stopped suddenly, swayed a bit then said, "Oh! Oh, the heat!" before falling into a dead faint into Alex's arms. The crowd gasped as the executioner and the crier gathered around the apparently unconscious girl. Suddenly Tatiana's eyes snapped open and she sent a hard kick to the gut of the crier and yelled, "NOW!" Immediately Jack, Elizabeth and Barbossa went into action fighting off every guard that came their way. Tatiana flicked her wrist and two mid length swords came flying out of her sleeves as she to joined the fight.

"This is your great rescue plan?" asked Alex incredulously as Tatiana fought off three guards. "Not now Alex," she said as she slashed one guard in the back sending him tumbling down to the cobble stone bellow. "Come on you can do better then that Tansy!" said Alex as Tatiana continued to fight. "Alex…" said Tatiana in a dangerous voice. "Use you legs more don't count on your swords so much," said Alex as he swayed avoid the numerous blades. "Alex," panted Tatiana, "Shut Up!" Just then the executioner took a good swing at Tatiana, missing her by inches but cutting Alex's noose.

"Here!" said Tatiana tossing him a sword, "Now go and be useful!" Alex eagerly joined the battle fighting with speed and agility equal to Tatiana. The fight soon spilled over to the armory and the entrance to the fort. Breaking away from the fighting for a moment Tatiana snuck to the armory. After a few minutes of searching she found what she was looking for. "There," she satisfied when her job was done, she went to rejoin the battle but as she rounded the corner out of the arsenal a hand clamped itself over her mouth and dragged her away.

She was released in the middle of a plush looking office. The wooden floors gleamed under the sea green Persian rug, the desk and chairs were all richly upholstered and the curtains were the finest green silk. Tatiana turned to face her kidnapper, when she who it was she let out an audible gasp. "You!" she said in shock as she stared at the man.

He was at least five inches taller then she was with black/dark brown hair and grey green eyes. He was dressed in a fine Naval uniform with shiny buttons and unfrayed tassels. The only blemish on his handsome visage was a long gray scar the traveled from the corner of his eyes to his chin. The man smiled at Tatiana's astonishment and said, "What's the matter Tatiana? Still scared of me after all these years?"

Tatiana stiffened and said, "No I'm not afraid of you anymore Landon." Phineas Landon smiled and said in a cool tone, "I suppose you proved that when you gave me this scar." He fingered the disfigurement as he began to pace around the young woman. "I knew that if I caught Alexander that you would come…you always did have such obvious weaknesses." "I didn't come to save Alex, Landon," snarled Tatiana, "I came to save the Key which Alex posses." "Oh really? And why would you want the Key? You've changed since the last time I saw you but I knew one thing would stay the same, your…_distaste_ for your heritage…at least certain bits of it anyways."

Tatiana eyed him warily then said suddenly, "If I were to give the Brethren Court, all nine Pirate Lords plus the Pirate King, would you stop hunting me?" Landon looked at her sharply and whispered, "You can do that?" Tatiana smirked and nodded. "You would betray the entire Brethren…and Jack Sparrow?" he asked looking at the young woman. Before she could answer a great roar was heard below them. Looking out the window they both saw that the battle had spilled out to the court yard below them. "Do we have a deal?" Tatiana asked sharply as the fighting grew more intense. Landon hesitated then shook her hand. Tatiana smirked then kicked him hard in the groin. "For effect mate!" she called before she jumped out the window.

She landed with a dull thud on the carriage that she, Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Jack had "barrowed" earlier. "Where were you?" asked/shouted Alex giving her a concerned look. "Cut the horses!" was all Tatiana said. She leaned over the front edge of the carriage and cut the horses loose from their harnesses. When she saw what the horses bodies had hid she groaned and mutter, "Oh bugger." Turning to the others she said, "I hope you don't mind getting wet!" Before any of them could question the odd statement the carriage suddenly plunged downwards. They had rolled over the cliffs and were falling into the sea!

The carriage hit the water with a thud as everyone came up spluttering. "C'mon," Tatiana gasped, "let's head back to the Pearl before they send an armada after us." "And why would they do that?" asked Elizabeth treading furiously to stay above the water. As soon as the words left her mouth there was a deafening roar along with a distant flash of light, a few chunks of stone hitting the water around them, and a distant fire. "That's why," said Tatiana as she swam towards the Pearl.

**AN: Wow a new record, one chapter in two hours! A personal best! Right so you are introduced to Alex (insert last name here) and Phineas Landon. Bet you no one can guess who Alex is…I'll give you a cyber brownie if you guess right (cyber cookies are so over rated) :D That's it except for REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! (PLEASE!) **


	5. Chapter 4: What He Doesn't Want to Hear

"YOU BLOODY IMBECILE!" Tatiana roared at the apparently indifferent Alex, "YOU ALMOST DIED!!!!! YOU ALMOST GOT JACK, HECTOR, ELIZABETH, AND I KILLED! AND AFTER WE RISK OUR NECKS TO SAVE YOU THE FIRST THING YOU SAY WHEN REACH SAFETY IS '_YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BLOW UP THE ARMORY_'!!!!!??? ERG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I SAVED YOU IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO DAMN ARROGANT! I SWEAR YOU'RE JUST LIKE…JUST LIKE…"

"Just like who Tatiana?" asked Alex arrogantly taking a step closer to the angry pirate woman. He wasn't trying to intimidate her, they were about the same height, he only wanted to get under her skin. Tatiana sucked in her breath then said in a little above a whisper, "You're just like _him_." Alex smirked and said, "I'll take that as a complement luv."

"You two certainly are made for each other," said Elizabeth absentmindedly while she began to strip out of her wet garments. Tatiana spun around and said, "Beg pardon?" "Well you two fight like me and Will do…it always creates such passion you know?" A look of utter and complete revulsion stole over Tatiana's features while Alex and Teague, who had been listening to the entire conversation, began to laugh hysterically.

"King Swann allow me to correct you," said the pirate lass stonily, "Alex and I aren't…aren't…_that_. Far from it in fact. Alex is my…Alex is my…my…my _brother_." A stunned silence followed the pronouncement. "Brother?" said Elizabeth numbly. "Yep," said Alex swinging his arm around his sister's should, "Older brother in fact…by four years." "But mentally a lifetime younger," said Tatiana wriggling free from her brother's grasp. Alex gave her a quick quirk of an eyebrow before saying nonchalantly, "Tansy when you were explaining everything to the crew how come I was skipped? It's kinda hard to tell our story without including me."

Tatiana smirked and said, "They didn't know about you because Jack never told them." "Jack never told who what?" asked Jack coming out the galley after finally scrubbing off the last of the paint, though his lips were still a bit red. "Oh nothing," said Tatiana with an evil glint in her eye, "just talking about the past…your past to be specific. You never told them about us…her." By now the entire crew was listening as Jack froze, turned to Tatiana and stammered, "N-now luv w-we really don't need to-." "Oh but it would only be fair to your crew Jack," said the young pirate coolly, the glint becoming more pronounced.

"What on earth are you all talking about?" asked Elizabeth testily getting tired of all the innuendo. Tatiana smirked and said, "Alex and I are brother and sister right? Who do think our parents are? More specifically who do you think our _father_ is?" All eyes turned to Jack. "No," whispered Bootstrap. "Oh yes," said Tatiana smirking, "Allow me to properly introduce Alex and I. Meet Alexander Jackson Tatius Sparrow and I'm Vivian Jacquette Tatiana Sparrow." "But-but how?" asked Barbossa staring at Jack as though he'd never seen him before.

"Oh Oh Oh can I tell the story!" asked Tatiana with mock enthusiasm. "Now luv I really think _I _should tell the story since as it were…it is my life," said Jack shooting a murderous look at his…daughter. "We'll tell it together then," said Tatiana and before Jack could object she began the tale. "Well I suppose it all begins with Hector here. If hadn't marooned Jack on that island he would've never met my mother. After he escaped Rum-Runner's Island he reverted back to an old habit of calling on the super natural to solve his problems. So my mother answered the call and needless to say they became friends…with benefits."

"And who exactly is your mother? Tia Dalma?" asked Gibbs. Alex snorted and said, "No. Our mother is the Lady of the Lake." Everyone's eyebrows shot up as Tatiana chuckled and said, "Ironic eh?" "I'm named for her actually," she continued, "Vivian…but I think mum goes Nineve now." "So anyways she and Jack had a brief fling which resulted in dear Alex and then Jack went off to search for his bloody ship. Nineve provided her young son with his own island mansion, staff, and all the food he could possibly need or want. Four years later the two cross paths again in which I am the final result. I go to join my brother in the lap of luxury and Jack goes and continues to hunt down that ship."

"When I was five Jack came back, a stay of three months. Of course he had come to visit before but he never stayed more than a few days. Then about two weeks before my sixth birthday he left, then a week after him Alex left to seek his fortune, and then a week after that, on my sixth birthday, I too found myself at sea. We haven't all been together since then." Elizabeth couldn't help but notice during the last bit Tatiana's voice grew hoarse and harsh. "Why did your mum give you two the Keys to Avalon?" asked Murtogg. Even Jack looked interested to hear this answer.

Tatiana flashed the man a bitter smirk as she said, "When the time is right our mother will summon us…Alex will guard the entrance to Avalon and I…I will become the new Lady of the Lake for the rest of eternity. If we give our Keys to someone else, someone who wants immortality we are freed from our destinies." "So that's why you offered the Grail," said Teague looking at his granddaughter, "to give Jack what he wanted but also to free yourself from your destiny." Tatiana nodded and said, "It's a win win situation. Jack and the Brethren get what they want I and live the rest of my mortal life in peace."

"What's so bad about living forever and being an all powerful deity?" asked Pintel to Regetti. "Because Avalon is nothing but a cage and the powers of the Lady of the Lake are nothing but gilded shackles!" said Tatiana fiercely. Without another word she stormed off to her cabin slamming the doors behind her. "That's why it's bad," said Regetti to Pintel. Jack made a move to go after her but Teague held him back. "The lass needs time," said the eldest Sparrow, "Her lot has not been an easy one in life…and she has missed you and Alex terribly. It's a horrible thing to be all but forgotten by the ones you love." "She told you this?" asked Jack bemusedly, "I was under the impression that she never opened up to anyone." Teague chuckled and said, "Jackie…she's like you, more then you'll probably ever know. She doesn't need to _say_ anything, her eyes speak for her." With that he walked down to the galley whistling to himself and leaving a stunned Jack up on deck.

That night a cool breeze ruffled Tatiana's hair as she stared out at the calm midnight blue Caribbean Sea. She gave content sigh, her first in a very, very long time. "Nice night isn't it luv?" said a voice from behind her. "Hello Teague," said the young pirate without turning around. The older pirate chuckled and said, "You're like your father when you do that…and me." "What are you doing out here?" she asked not turning around. "Can't a man be concerned about his granddaughter, especially if she's the daughter of Jack Sparrow?" asked Teague smiling a bit. "You'd be the first," said Tatiana bitterly.

Coming up beside her he said abruptly, "I found the letter." Tatiana looked at him sharply and said, "you had no right to go through my things Teague." The man snorted and said, "You left it out on your desk and I was looking for rum…there is a lot of bitterness in this luv." He held out a worn bit of paper and Tatiana took it, reviewing the words she had written.

Dear Jack,

_Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong Your arms around me tight Everything, it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong Now I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on. Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes. I told you everything Opened up and let you in You made me feel alright For once in my life Now all that's left of me Is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside 'Cause I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes Swallow me then spit me out For hating you, I blame myself Seeing you it kills me now No, I don't cry on the outside Anymore... Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes. _All my love.

Your Daughter,

Tatiana

"He's never going to see it so I don't know why you're so concerned," said Tatiana nonchalantly handing the paper back to Teague. "He should…you can't pretend forever Ana," said Teague solemnly. "He doesn't want to hear it," snapped Tatiana rounding to her grandfather, "He doesn't want to hear that he's a lousy father! He wants to bed wenches, drink rum, and promote the legend of Jack- excuse me _Captain_ Jack Sparrow! He doesn't want to hear that someone wants Jonathan Teague instead of Jack Sparrow!" She clenched the rail breathing deeply fighting back the tears that wanted to spill themselves down her cheeks.

Finally she regain enough composure to face Teague. "And even if you do show him the letter it won't matter…what's done is done. I've forged my path and he has forged his." "His path can change if you show him the way," said Teague gently, "You like both of them…you have your mother's spirit and determination and you have Jack's cunning! You of all people could bring Johnathan back…if only for a moment." "Is this why you came," said Tatiana in a choked voice, "to persuade me to save your son from a fate brought by his own hand?" "No," said Teague simply, "I came to see my granddaughter rise above all the hardships the life has cruelly thrown at her. I came to see the girl who inherited her father's love of the sea and her mother's fire. I came to see you." Then without warning Teague enveloped her into a warm, firm hug.

For a moment Tatiana was shocked, then slowly she reciprocated the loving act and for the first time in eleven years she felt safe and loved. "Tatiana! Tatiana!" called a voice suddenly. They broke apart and turned to see Alex heading over to them. "C'mon Tansy let's go and get some food…oh hey Teague! Why don't you join us." Before Tatiana could answer Teague steered her down towards the galley along with Alex. Everyone was crowded around listening to Gibbs and the tale he was telling.

"Of all the feared pirates that roam the Seven Seas none is more fierce then the Black Captain. It's said that on his death bed he petitioned the heathen god Charon for a few more years of life in exchange for his soul. He wears all black and kills his crew after every venture ensuring he gets all the treasure fro himself. He was branded in the back of the neck, where Lucifer himself brands his minions of Hell." William was spellbound and turned quickly when Tatiana added, "He also desecrated Calypso's Temple killing every priest and temple maiden that crossed his path. So to prove he feared nothing, not death, not Hell, not even the wrath of the heathen gods." Only Teague noticed the reluctant almost ashamed glint in her eye as she spoke.

Jack, who was listening by the corner suddenly left the galley to get some fresh air. Teague saw his son's departure and followed him. "It's a funny thing," he said once he reached his son, "there was a time when you'd maneuvered the conversation to center around you and your fabulous legends." "Ello dad," said Jack taking a swig of rum. "Perhaps old age has finally deflated that ego of yours Jack…or perhaps it's just the present company. You three haven't been together like this in eleven years." "Hmm," was all Jack said as he took another swig of rum.

Inside Alex had dug out the guitar that Teague had brought and convinced Tatiana to sing and play for them. "_If there's a word of kindness from you, I've never heard it Nobody else but me, it's been around this lousy day until it's perfect Just you wait and see_."

"You know Tatiana's has not been an easy life Jack…she needs you."

"_Woah, woah oh, I'm gonna break through I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do Woah, woah oh, we'll go without you I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
La la la la la, la la la la la Don't follow me, I'm too busy having fun La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me, I'm too busy_."

"As I recall when I tried to comfort her this afternoon you stopped me…so maybe she doesn't need me as much as you think she does."

"_If there's a key to the state of joy, I'm gonna find it And no one can keep me out of the sun And when the wind starts to come I'll never mind it_."

"You're a fool Jackie. I stopped you this afternoon because it was the first time in a long time she revisited those memories. If you'd gone to her then you'd just reopened old wounds."

"_There was never a doubt Cause I have the power to change my life from day I die In an hour, by hour, I'll be fine, I'll be alright_."

"What memories? The ones where I brought her trinkets and told her stories of far away places and old monsters? How would revisiting those hurt her?"

"_Woah, woah oh, I'm gonna break through I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do Woah, woah oh, we'll go without you I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
La la la la la, la la la la la Don't follow me, I'm too busy having fun La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me, I'm too busy_."

"She never told you?"

"_Cause I have the power to change my life from day I die In an hour, by hour, I'll be fine, I'll be alright_."

"Told me what?"

"_Woah, woah oh, I'm gonna break through I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do Woah, woah oh, we'll go without you I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do_."

"Her wounds run deeper then you know Jack…to think that you didn't know. Didn't you hear her calls? I did and if the code had allowed…bugger Jack you are a fool."

"_If there's a word of kindness from you, I've never heard it Nobody else but me, it's been around this lousy day until it's perfect Just you wait and see_."

"What are you talking about?!"

"_Woah, woah oh, I'm gonna break through I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do Woah, woah oh, we'll go without you I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do La la la la la, la la la la la Don't follow me, I'm too busy having fun_."

"Jack…look in Tatiana's eyes and then you'll see what you missed."

"_La la la la la, la la la__ la__ la__ Don't follow__ me, I'm__ too busy_."

"Goodnight Jack," said Teague before heading off to bed. Jack took one last long swig of his rum before saying under his breath, "Nutty blighter."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**elsewhere**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**elsewhere**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**elsewhere**XXXXXXX**

"Are you sure?" he asked, smoothing his gray hair out of his face. Will nodded tensely and said, "Trust me…she will." He stroked his graying beard and mustached thoughtfully. "Then it seems you have a message to deliver Captain Turner. Tell her I will be visiting very, very soon." Will nodded and backed out of the room.

The man laughed softly and said, "So it seems my little bird has found her wings…to bad I might have to clip them."

**AN: I know I know! I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapters! But on the bright side I set a new record one chapter in an hour! Right so how many people were surprised that Alex and Tatiana were related? How many were surprised about Jack being their father? I thought so…what can I say. I like the idea of Jack being a father…and having children smarter then him. I don't own Kelly Clarkson or Hope 7 or POTC (much to chagrin). I only use songs when I think their lyrics convey the message of feel I want for the chapter or section so please don't diss the music…ITS THERE FOR A REASON! Oh and incase you haven't noticed I semi introduced a new OC and if you're getting tired of them I'm sorry but I have a few more to get through. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you :D **


	6. Chapter 5: More alike then we know

**AN: Right quick thing before we get this show on the road. The **_underlined italics_ **are Tatiana the **normal underlined **is Aliza and ****bold underline**** is both of them…you'll get it eventually now on with the story!**

Jack yawned and stretched as he rolled out of his hammock. "It's morning eh," he said to no one in particular, he could tell that the it was very early, the sun was just starting to rise. He walked out on deck and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. It was Tatiana standing at the head of the ship; her arms were spread wide as though trying to fly. She didn't really look that different from any other day, the only difference was the fact that she wasn't wearing a bandanna and her shirt today was a rich plum color.

But with the wind blowing back her long tresses and the early morning sun giving her an unearthly glow, she looked like an angel straight from Heaven. "She's a lovely sight eh," said a miniature Jack that had just climbed out of real Jack's left ear. "Aye especially when she's all docile like and not yelling at ye," said a second Jack hoping down from real Jack's bandanna. "She definitely got her mother's finer qualities," Jack agreed. "She seems to hold her penchant for mystery as well," said Jack one. "Eh?" asked Jack confused.

"Think about it mate…Teague is the Keeper of the Code, bound to Shipwreck Cove unless the Brethren says he can leave. How would he know about what dear Tansy's been up to these past eleven years?" said Jack two. "Uhh I don't know," said Jack now getting really confused. "Like the old man said Jackie…she's like you. What if the only way Teague knew about her escapades, whatever they may have been, these past ten years was your favorite way to spread your legend…" "By telling stories?" asked Jack now totally confused. "No mate," said Jack two grinning, "by telling tales…like the Black Captain." "You don't think," said Jack suspiciously. All three Jacks quickly glanced at Tatiana then Jack one said, "You never know."

"You never know," repeated Jack. "Jack," said a voice uncertainly, "who are you talking to?" Jack spun around to see Tatiana looking at him uncertainly with a raised eyebrow. "No one," said Jack quickly. He cleared his throat and said awkwardly, "So…how are you?" "I'm…fine," said Tatiana slowly looking at Jack as though he were mad. After an awkward silence she cleared her throat and said, "I'm going to go get Teague…you know how cranky he gets if he doesn't get breakfast." With that she ran off leaving a mildly disappointed Jack behind her.

"Teague!" she called reaching to where the old man slept, "Teague! C'mon it's breakfast time! You know you don't want to miss any of Bootstrap's cooking. Teague, Teague c'mon I'm not-." She stopped suddenly when she saw him. He was lying in his hammock, hands folded over his abdomen, and a peaceful expression on his old, tired face. Tatiana walked over, kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "I hope you've found your peace."

The funeral was silent and sad. Teague's body was placed in a make-shift coffin as the entire crew listened to Barbossa's sermon. "He was a man of the finer sort. A pirate yes, but a pirate who knew his limits and honored the Code above everything else. Let it be known that he died loved and respected by many. May his soul rest in peace. Amen." "Amen," repeated the crew. Tatiana moved over to Mr. Gibbs and said, "Mr. Gibbs you are now the Keeper of the Code, may you serve well." She handed the man the keys that had once been Teague's and bowed. The rest of the crew followed suit and Gibbs nodded and tucked the keys safely in his pocket.

"Why are we here again luv?" asked Jack ten minutes later while he was sitting in Tatiana's, or his depending on how you looked at it, cabin along with Alex. "His will," was all Tatiana said before she began reading.

"_To Jack, Alex, and Tatiana. I Grant Teague "Sparrow" being of sound mind and body to hereby decree this my last will and testament. I have few worldly possessions so instead I will offer a few words of wisdom and advice, should you lot choose to take it. Firstly to my grandson Alex. You are a bright lad with a magnitude of charm and cleverness don't waste such useful tools by doing nothing but drink and pursue wenches…use them to be the best bloody pirate you can be. Next to my lovely granddaughter Tatiana. You are a gem on this earth. A pillar strength tested tried and true before anyone should have to deal with such harsh realities. Don't let your past dictate your future, even at the last moment mistakes can be rectified. And lastly to my son Jack. I have made many mistakes in raising you my son and for that I am sorry. But I am proud to say when you became a pirate by doing what's right and not by crime I was never prouder as a father. Do not make the same mistakes I made in raising your own children. They have a fire that needs to be brought to its full potential and the only man for the job is you. I have but one material item to pass on, the Sparrow Crest. A symbol of our family's not so esteemed past and pride. Who so ever wears it must exemplify all that the Sparrow family and pirates in general hold dear, cunning strength, a love of the sea, and the desire to be free no matter what the cost. This emblem I leave to the only person I believe epitomizes these qualities is Vivian Jacquette Tatiana Sparrow, my granddaughter. Do not mourn my passing and do not forget what I have given you here. _

_Captain Grant Teague "Sparrow"_

Tatiana stood alone at the helm three hours later still fingering the trinket her grandfather had left her. It was a medium sized gold sparrow on a gold chain with the Latin phrase, "_Vires, Dolosus, Aequora_," etched on the back. She sighed and asked the wind, "Why did he leave this to me?" "Because he though you were the best one for it," answer a deep voice behind her. Tatiana turned to see Jack looking at her. Without asking her permission he walked right up and sat down, then pulled her down next to him.

"I agree," he said looking at her. Tatiana snorted and asked, "Why? It's not like you know me very well." "On the contrary luv I think I know you very well," said Jack waving his hands like he normally did when trying to make a point. "For instance you have an unending love of the ocean, just like me. You also have a wicked temper that is on a short fuse, like yer mum, but you also have a charming side which comes from me." Tatiana snorted at that last comment but Jack continued. "Ye also know how to captain a ship well, specifically the _Black Pearl_, like me. Yer also a good person at heart…not sure who you get that from…probably yer brother," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well then Jack if you know me so well then I think I know you just as well," said Tatiana with a playful smirk on her face. "Oh really luv?" asked Jack skeptically, "fire away then." "Well for one thing you love rum more then any other drink in the world, two you like bedding wenches even though they always end up slapping you, three you love the _Black Pearl_ more then rum and wenches combined even though you keep losing her." "Is that all luv?" asked Jack but Tatiana continued. "You dislike Pintel, Regetti, Murtogg, and Mullroy even though you don't even know their names, you hold a grudging respect for Hector, and you have a small crush on Elizabeth."

"Now wait a minute luv I never-." "You always envied your father and Will as well even though you'll never admit it, you consider Bootstrap Bill your best friend even though you'll never tell him, you're secretly afraid of Scarlet and Giselle, and you love the seas more then anything or anyone." "Well…it seems that you have a pretty could grasp of me luv," said Jack after a moment. "There's one more thing," said Tatiana, "Despite everything you've done, have said to have done and will do you're a good man at heart. And even if there is overwhelming evidence to the contrary you care about me and Alex…maybe not all the time but you care."

Jack blinked and said finally, "And how did you arrive to all these conclusion darling?" Tatiana looked at him square in the eye and said, "I watch you. Everything you, every gesture you make…they tell something about your personality no matter how gifted an actor you are if one pays close enough attention they can tell when you're lying. It's like the trinkets you wear, they tell a story about you." She chuckled a bit and said, "I guess it's something I inherited from you." Jack watched as she absent mindedly rubbed her cuff bracelets.

She stood abruptly and said, "You know Jack I think Teague was right." "About what luv?" "We are more alike then we know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**elsewhere**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**elsewhere**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**elsewhere**XXXXXXX**

"You will take the message to her and not leave until she gives you a definite answer is that understood?" he asked, his coal black eyes glinting.

Will bowed and said, "Of course my Lord…we will have wait a few hours though."

"And why is that?" he asked impatiently.

"Because she needs to retrieve the maps before she can lead you anywhere."

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**__elsewhere and later__**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**__ elsewhere and late__**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**__ elsewhere and later__**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_ _elsewhere and later__**/-/-/-/**_

"Jack please all I ask is that we are able to go into Port Maddox without you causing mass mayhem. I really need this night to go smoothly, if we don't these chart then this whole journey's been for naught. So you are going to have to be on your best behavior…is that understood? Same goes for you Alex," said Tatiana as the walked down the gangplank into the pirate town of Port Maddox.

No sooner had the words left her lips then two disreputable looking woman walked up to them. One of them had dirty blond hair that was piled into a messy bun and a scandalously low cut mint green dress. The other had mud colored hair also done in a bun and wearing and equally revealing fuchsia dress.

"Well, well look 'ho we 'ave 'ere," said the blonde eyeing Alex and Jack and completely ignoring Elizabeth and Tatiana. "Corentine!" said Alex to the blonde just Jack said, "Dorean!" to the brunette. "You two owe us a…favor," said Dorean eyeing Jack lustfully. Thinking quickly Tatiana took Elizabeth's arm and said, "Well I'm afraid they're going to have to take a rain check." "And why is that?" asked Corentine haughtily. "Because they're with us," said Elizabeth catching on to Tatiana's plan. Dorean and Corentine looked from Jack and Alex, to Elizabeth and Tatiana, to each other then back to Tatiana and Elizabeth. "Prove it," said Dorean.

Without batting an eyelash Tatiana walked up to Alex and gave a hard long kiss, a millisecond later Elizabeth fallowed suit with Jack. The two wenches stormed off in huff leaving the vague smell of rotting fruits behind them.

Elizabeth and Tatiana released Alex and Jack at the same time. Elizabeth blushed and looked at the ground while Tatiana spit and wiped her mouth. Both men look stunned. Finally Alex gave an arrogant smirk and said, "Couldn't resist eh Tansy?" "Oh shut it!" snapped Tatiana, "I just saved your arse." "How so?" asked Alex. "Because those two wenches would've castrated you two the moment they got you alone," said Tatiana smirking at Jack's and Alex's shock. "And you know this because…" said Jack slowly as they made their way to the nearest tavern. "They were both carrying rust daggers and only when a wench is out for revenge do they carry rusty daggers," said Tatiana matter of factly.

They entered a tavern named _The Dancing Maiden _and Tatiana looked around. Suddenly a voice shouted, "OH MY GOD ANA!!!!!!!!" and the next thing Tatiana knew she was on the ground with a very excited girl on top of her. She had stick straight light brown hair with amber eyes and stick skinny figure even though she was as tall as Tatiana. "Hello to you two Aliza," said Tatiana sitting up and rubbing her head from where it hit the floor. "Oh Ana I thought something terrible would've happen to you and I would've never seen you again!" cried Aliza completely ignoring Jack, Elizabeth, and Alex completely.

Suddenly she realized that they were standing there and Tatiana said, "Aliza this is Pirate King Elizabeth Swann Turner, my father Jack and my brother-." "Hi Alex," said Aliza cutting Tatiana off, blushing. "Hey Liza," said Alex smirking. Tatiana looked between her best friend and her brother for a moment before it dawned on her. "Oh my God! You two? You-you- oh that's sick!" She began to shudder as Aliza giggled and Alex rolled his eyes. Jack and Elizabeth however were still clueless.

"Right Aliza I need the charts," said Tatiana regaining her composure. Aliza pouted and said, "Oh Ana if I didn't know any better I'd say you only came for the charts! I haven't seen you in two years! At least sing with me!" "I don't sing," said Tatiana stiffly. "Yes you do and I won't hear anything else about it!" said Aliza stamping her foot. She cue for the music to start and climbed up onto the nearest table.

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright Gonna let it all hang out Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice Yeah, I wanna scream and shout," she sang swinging her hips to the beat. Tatiana sighed and with a roll of her eyes she to hopped on the table and began to dance. "_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright Gonna let it all hang out Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_."

Soon they began to swing their hips and pulled at their pants as though they were skirts, all eyes were on them. "The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun."

"**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!**"

"What on earth are they doing?" asked Jack as he watched the two teenagers dance and sing. No one answered him, Tatiana and Aliza spoke for themselves. "The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take The chance to get out on the town."

Tatiana shook her hair in the face of a few drunken pirates earning her several whistles and cat-calls; she took it all in stride. "_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_."

"_The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun_."

"**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!**"

Both girls were smirking revealing in the attention brought by their little song and dance. Elizabeth was watching bemusedly while Alex and Jack were fuming.

"**The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun**."

"They're, they're," fumed Jack unable to finish his sentence from all the anger building up inside him. "Ah relax," said one random pirate, "these two do it all the time, you she see it when they aren't just havin fun if ye know what I mean." Alex promptly smashed an empty rum bottle over the man's head.

"**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!**"

"Oh would you two just relax," said Elizabeth impatiently, "they're just having a bit of fun." "A bit of fun! This isn't a bit of fun this is…I don't know what it is but I want my _little _sister to stop it this instant!" said Alex indignantly. Jack just ordered the strongest rum the bar had.

"**I feel like a woman!**" With that the song ended and the girls took their bows and hopped off the tables they had been dancing on much to the regret of many of the patrons.

Tatiana walked over them and smiled. "Well…did you like it?" Elizabeth nodded eagerly, Alex made a non-commental grunt, and Jack just took a long swig of his rum. "C'mon Tatiana we have a lot to catch up on," said Aliza steering Tatiana to a private corner of the bar. "I'll be right there," she told her friend. Turning back to Elizabeth, Jack, and Alex she said, "Don't get drunk, don't ask or answer questions and don't start any fights savvy?" When they all nodded in their consent she headed off to join Aliza. "Oh and Jack!" she called over her shoulder, "this bar has a one round per drink policy, prevents drunken fights and what not so I'd nurse that rum if I were you!" Jack stared sadly at his now empty mug and muttered, "Why is the rum always gone?"

**AN: Hello yet again. I have set yet another new record for myself…TWO yes that's TWO chapters in one day! Though I get a lot of hits I am seriously lacking in the review department….hmmmm… Any who I don't own Shania Twain or any of her music, I just thought that this song was good to show that while they're here Tatiana will be a little less serious and a little more teenagerish. And before anyone comments YES I have dance around and done bad karaoke to this song, in fact the friend who I did it with was the model for Aliza, but physically and personality wise. This actually part one of the same chapter but if I had made it one chapter it would've been way to long. That's all I have to say other then PLEASE PLEASE **_**PLEASE**_** REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 6: Awkward situtations

"So Ana," said Aliza taking a sip of her whiskey, she had a very high tolerance for alcohol and almost never got drunk, "What are you doing here with your father and brother of all people?" Tatiana took a sip of her drink, a combination of lemon juice, water, nutmeg, cinnamon, and just a tiny splash of rum, before saying, "I'm earning my freedom that's what."

"And how are you going about doing that?" Aliza asked her friend cautiously. Tatiana smirked and said, "I've double crossed two double crossing devils." Aliza spat out her drink and cried out, "Oh Ana you didn't! You should know from Jack that playing the devil as a fool is one of the most dangerous and _stupid_ things you can do, but playing _both_ of them! You might as well start digging your grave now!" "Relax Liza," said Tatiana chuckling a bit, "I hold the ace _and_ the trump."

"And what would those be?" asked Aliza worriedly. "I hold one of the Keys to Avalon, I'm the only one who truly knows how to get there, _and_ I have the entire Brethren Court in the palm of my hand," said Tatiana confidently. Aliza took a drink of her whiskey; an anxious look still griped her features. "Look even though I came here for business purposes I still want to talk to you as my friend, let's spend tonight catching up and not worrying about who I'm duping ok?" said Tatiana gently.

Aliza nodded but still looked worried. "So…" said Tatiana in an attempt to start a conversation, "you and Alex…how the bloody hell did _that _happen?" Aliza blushed and said, "Well it was right after you left so I was really depressed. I went out to the bar, got a bit drunk; he struck up a conversation and well…" "Oh my God no!" cried Tatiana half laughing have crying out in disgust, "you were a…a road gig?!?" Aliza blushed and looked away. "So I take it, it was…enjoyable? No morning after regrets?" asked Tatiana after her shock had subsided somewhat. "Well…we courted for a year afterwards," replied Aliza blushing a bit more. Tatiana nearly spat out her drink. "And what happened after a year?" asked Tatiana wary of the answer. Aliza turned the most delicate shade of pink imaginable before she said, "Ana…Oh Ana…HE PROPOSED!!!!!!"

This time Tatiana _did _spit out her drink. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????" she screamed so loudly half the bar went quiet and looked at her. "And I said yes!" Aliza cried out in delight. "And why wasn't I informed off this?" asked Tatiana incredulously. "Well…it's really hard to get a hold of you Ana. One minute you're in Singapore the next you're halfway to Antarctica. And he decided that before we would marry he'd go and seek his fortune," said Aliza defensively. "In which somewhere along the line he got himself thrown in jail making a need for me to save his ungrateful arse while blowing up a Royal Navy armory in the meantime," said Tatiana more to herself then Aliza. "I've been sailing with the fool for two days and not once did he mention he was engaged," muttered Tatiana bitterly. "I'm sure that in all the excitement he just couldn't find the right time," said Aliza loyally. "Yeah whatever," said Tatiana finishing off her drink. "Well I suppose it's time for us to depart so I can get what I came here for," she said as she and Aliza headed towards the others.

As soon as they reached the trio Tatiana new something was very off. Jack was slurring more then usual and Elizabeth was making a pass at a very ugly and fat sailor. Only Alex seemed normal other then the fact that his face was ghostly white. "They're drunk!" cried out Tatiana in shock, "How the bloody hell did that happen! There's a one round per drink limit!" "They kept ordering different drinks," said Alex, "I thought that they would know when to stop." "Oh yes because these two have such a good history with alcohol and smart choices," said Tatiana ferociously causing Alex to flinch.

"And then I said…You sir Eunuch needs to do some snip-sni-snippets!" cried Jack drunkenly swaying a bit while Elizabeth giggled tipsily at a crude joke made by the fat ugly sailor. "Oh shut up you drunk fool!" cried someone from the crowd earning a laugh from the other sailors. The fat sailor then began to fondle Elizabeth's breast as he whispered huskily into her ear, "Let's go upstairs lassy…I know much more _pleasurable_ things we could do then listen to some drunk oaf." Elizabeth giggled again and let herself be dragged up the stairs by the ugly sailor.

"I am not drunk!" cried Jack indignantly swaying dangerously. "And I'll prove it by kissing this lovely young woman!" he continued gesturing to Tatiana. "You'll do say what!?" said Tatiana sharply. But before she could anything her father's lips came crashing down on her own. "MMMMPGGGHHH!!!!!" she screamed indignantly before she punched Jack hard in the nose. He staggered back into another man breaking his drink. There was a milliseconds pause before a full scale bar fight was under way. "Where's Elizabeth?" asked Tatiana as she dodged a punch from some random person. "I think she went upstairs with that ugly bloke!" called Aliza while kneeing someone in the groin. "Great…just bloody great," mutter Tatiana under her breath before shouting, "I'll find her! You two handle this!" With that she started running through the fight.

Once she reached upstairs she saw there were about fifteen rooms, all identical. Suddenly she a muffled, "OHHHH YES!!...more!" come through the door closes to her right. She kicked it open and had to resist the urge to vomit at the sight that met her eyes. The fat ugly sailor had Elizabeth pinned to the bed and he was sucking at the nape of her neck. Thankfully they both had their clothes on, though the fat sailor looked like he was in the middle of unbuckling his pants. "Ello chums," said Tatiana in a falsely cheery voice. Without another word she hauled the fat sailor off of Elizabeth and pinned his neck under her boot.

"What the bloody hell!" said the sailor, his pudgy face slowly turning red, "What are you doing? I was just going to have a little fun the wench!" Elizabeth seemed to have finally realized that the fat sailor was no longer on top of her because she said in a childish, drunken slur, "Jack…Jack why aren't you kissing me anymore?" Both Tatiana and the fat sailor looked at her. "My name's not Jack," said the drunken sailor offended. Tatiana increased the pressure of her boot on the man's windpipes as she said, 'You don't know who this is…do you mate." The fat sailor shook his head. "This is Elizabeth Turner, wife of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. You wouldn't want his wrath brought down upon ye would you?" The sailor shook his head and wheezed, "Take her! Take the bloody vixen!" Tatiana smiled and said, "Thanks very much."

She removed her boot from the man's throat and dragged Elizabeth out of the room. "Stop it! Let me go! Let me go right now!" cried Elizabeth drunkenly as Tatiana dragged her down the stairs. Finally getting fed up with her whining Tatiana smacked her hard in the head thus rendering her unconscious. Down stairs the bar battle was still in full swing but it seemed like they finally had Jack cornered. After leaving Elizabeth with Alex and Aliza Tatiana sneakily crept up behind her father. Facing about two dozen angry, armed sailors Jack swung his arms around wildly and said, "This is the day you will all remember as the day you almost-." WHACK! Tatiana had hit her father with the heaviest thing she could find, which was in turn a chair.

Facing the sailors she chuckled nervously and said, "Drinks all around?" The sailors hesitated for a moment the cheered and made their way to the bar. "Let's get out of here," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Alex, who was holding Elizabeth bridal style, and Aliza. They both nodded vigorously and with Alex carrying Elizabeth and Tatiana and Aliza dragging Jack the three of them made a stealthy exit from the bar. "We can take them to my father's house," panted Aliza, even with Tatiana sharing his weight Jack was heavy. The entire way to Aliza's house Tatiana muttered about all the ways would painfully kill the unconscious duo as soon as they were both sober.

After knocking on the door of a quaint little cottage three times a portly man with a friar like hair do opened the door. "Aliza, Ana, Alex!...and two unconscious people who I don't know…come in come in!" The trio carried and dragged Jack and Elizabeth into the relatively small house and laid them down on the floor. "Thank you Mr. Zedit," said Tatiana wiping her brow. "Oh pish," said Mr. Zedit good naturedly giving his daughter a peck on the cheek, "and please…call me Alwin."

"Do you happen to have to large buckets of water?" asked Tatiana innocently. "Why yes I do me dear," said Alwin as he toddled off to get them. "Why do you need water?" asked Aliza curiously. Tatiana just smirked, the old evil glint had returned to her black eyes. Alex caught on and said, "Tansy…they are going to be so mad at you." "Then they shouldn't have gotten drunk," said Tatiana taking two very large buckets from Alwin. "Well…bottoms up," said Tatiana as she tossed the first bucket of water on Jack.

"WOAH!" cried Jack shooting up. Tatiana smirked and threw the second bucket on Elizabeth who let out a piercing scream. By the time Jack and Elizabeth had wiped their eyes and gotten their bearings Aliza, Tatiana, and Alex were laughing hysterically. "What happened" asked Elizabeth pushing a strand of wet hair out of her face. "You two got snockered," said Alex matter of factly while Aliza and Tatiana continued to howl with laughter. "I don't believe it," said Elizabeth staggering to her feet, "I never get drunk."

"You were drunk," said Tatiana, "and you got dragged up to a room by some random baboon and nearly boffed the guy." Elizabeth blushed and Jack laughed. "Oh I wouldn't laugh Mister Sparrow," continued Tatiana looking at Jack, "you did some pretty stupid things as well." "Like what?' asked Jack nervously. "Other then telling the thrilling tales of Sir Eunuch," said Tatiana, "you kissed me." Jack looked revolted but before he could say anything Alwin came back in and said, "Now Ana be nice to them. They've obviously had a very rough night and they don't need you to make it worse by humiliating them." "Jack and Elizabeth don't need my help when it comes to embarrassing themselves," shot Tatiana venomously.

"Wait a tic," said Alwin turning around and looking at Jack and Elizabeth. "You're Jack Sparrow!" he cried joyously hauling the pirate to his feet and shaking his hand profusely, "You're Ana's father! Well I must say it is a pleasure to meet you at last, Ana has told me, us so much about you! Though I'm sure Ana has told you all about me and Aliza!" "Umm no can't say she has mate," said Jack looking warily at the older man. "This is Aliza Zedit, my best human friend in the entire world," said Tatiana laughing a little, "And this is her father Alwin Zedit, my doctor." "Doctor?" asked Jack, "why would you need a doctor luv?"

"Oh that reminds me," said Alwin suddenly, "let me check your scars to make sure they're still healing properly." Tatiana rolled her eyes and said, "I don't need you to look at them Alwin, they're fine." "I'm a doctor luv and you're like my second daughter I won't be satisfied until I see it for myself."

"**Fein**," said Tatiana rolling her eyes, "**aber bitte reden auf deutsch**."

"_Warum_?" asked Aliza curiously as Tatiana began to untie her leather corset.

"**Weil Sie don't sprichst Deutsch und Ich wollt zu aufhalten dieses privat**," replied Tatiana gesturing to Jack, Elizabeth, and Alex. "Oh," was all Aliza said.

"Lift up your shirt love and let's see the damage," instructed Alwin. Tatiana complied rolling her eyes as she did so. As soon as Tatiana's shirt left her back Elizabeth let out a horrified gasp. Tatiana's back was covered with long, raised scars similar to the ones Will obtained on the _Flying Dutchman_. Only while his were nothing more then faint red lines these were ugly and black as though they had become infected at one point.

"Die Verseuchung haben blieb haltend… gutes… gute," said Alwin absentmindedly running one of his fingers along a scar.

"Tatiana…how did you get these?" asked Alex horrified. "Nun jetzt Bestand uns übersehen die Handgelenke," said Alwin putting the young woman's shirt back down. Tatiana didn't answer him; instead she pulled her cuff bracelets off her wrists.

On her wrists there were more angry black scars. Alwin ran his finger over these two muttering to himself in German the entire time. "Vivian luv," said Jack, "are those _whip scars_?" Elizabeth let out a horrified gasp and said, "But _how_…_who_ would be so cruel?"

"_Tatiana_," said Aliza sharply, "_Sie Hafen gesessen Sie_?"

"**Aliza**," said Tatiana tiredly, "**bitte jetzt gerade nicht**."

"_Ja nun jetzt Tatiana!_"said Aliza stamping her foot, "_Du bist erzählend mich jene Sie Hafen gesessen ihrer Familie bei wie Sie bekam dieser Narben? Welches die Hölle ist verkehrt mit Sie_!"

"**Es ist kein über ihrer verdammen Geschäft welches ausführen und ausführen nicht sitzen mein so aufgerufen Familie**!" yelled Tatiana suddenly ripping her hands away from Alwin to face her friend, "**Sie Hafen gegeben ein verdammen bei mein in elf Jahren! Wie komme ich denn dazu Sie, oder auch Sie, oder auch irgend jemand anders Besorgung!**"

The two girls stared each other down, both panting heavily. Jack, Elizabeth, and Alex were speechless. None them knew even the smallest bit of German and it was obvious the two close friends had just had a major spat. Alwin however had understood every word.

"Aliza," he said gently, "eingeben Tatiana Zeitrechnung...sie werde sitzen Sie fort ihr leiblich Abkommen von außen Sie zudringlich ihr, sie ist ihrer Bekannter und Sie Bedarf zu Verehrung ihr Auswahlen."

"_Ja Patres_," said Aliza grudgingly.

"Tatiana," continued the old doctor, "Sie Bedarf zu sitzen Sie. Es ist mir bekannt Sie still anfassen verkommen beim ihrer Patres und Bruder aber mindestens versuchen zu sitzen Sie. Falls Sie eingeben Sie ein Gelegenheit zu verstehen derzeitig vielleicht Sie werden können Vorsprung lassend fahren." Tatiana thinned her lips before turning to Aliza.

"**Bedauernd**," she muttered, "**Ich sollte herunterhaben mein Laune. Es ist eben jene...wohlauf...Sie kennen wie verletzend Ich bin bei mein Familie**."

Aliza smiled and said, "_Es ist in ordnung Ich sollte bekannt jene Sie don't ausführen etwas fort geringer derzeitig ihrer leiblich Abkommen_." Her eyes suddenly got very bright and she said, "_Bleiben Sie hier Ich habe etwas irgend zu äußern Sie_!"

"Well now that that's over with may I please continue to examine you Ana?" asked Alwin with a small smile on his old face. Tatiana nodded. "Good, then turn around I want to see your neck." Tatiana turned to face Jack, Elizabeth, and Alex and lifted up her hair so Alwin wouldn't be hindered by it. "What was all that about luv?" asked Jack looking at his daughter. "Nothing," said Tatiana airily, "just a misunderstanding between friends." Suddenly Alwin prodded a spot on her neck and she yelped, "OUCH!" She quickly released her hair and began rubbing the spot where the doctor had prodded. "Does it always hurt?" asked Alwin seriously, all jolly traces gone. "Oh you know how that one is," said Tatiana casually, "it likes to remind me that it's there, nothing to be concerned about. Alwin nodded, not believing a single word Tatiana had just said. "I shall go get the charts you seek," he said leaving the room in a very awkward silence.

As soon as he left Aliza came flying in holding a sheet of old paper. "Here," she panted handing it to Tatiana, "I kept it…it was always your favorite even though you kept rewriting it." Tatiana looked at the paper for a moment and then said, "I can't believe you kept this Aliza…it's…it's so _bad_." "No it's not its wonderful!" insisted Aliza, "play it for them." Tatiana's expression turned stony, "No…they won't want to hear it." "Hear what?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes they would Tatiana you have a gift," insisted Aliza. "Hear what?" asked Alex. "It's sloppy and overemotional and obvious," said Tatiana. "HEAR WHAT?" yelled Jack finally catching both girls' attention. "Ana wrote song in her spare time here," said Aliza, "this was her best." "Well then luv let's hear it," said Jack taking a seat. "Oh no it's not-." "As Pirate King," said Elizabeth, "I order you to play for us." "I'll need a-." "Here you go," said Aliza handing Tatiana… "A guitar," finished Tatiana defeated. Sighing she took the instrument and began to sing.

"_You say you fell while holding diamonds in your hands "It's your fault for running, holding diamonds," I said And I offer no sympathy for that I hear that it was you who died alone And I offer no sympathy for that Better off I sparkle on my own_."

Tatiana took the briefest of looks at Jack before continuing.

"_And someday love will find me in the rough Someday love will finally be enough_."

"_I turned around 3 times and wound up at your door Now you say you know all you did not know before And I offer no sympathy for that I hear that it was you who died alone And I offer no sympathy for that Better off I sparkle on my own_"

'Where did she get those scars?' though Jack as he watched Tatiana play. Aliza had been right though, his daughter had a gift. 'Must've gotten it from her mother.'

"_And someday love will find me in the rough Someday love will finally be enough_"

"_I got your old letters I threw them all away And I hear you think that I'm crazy I'm livin life And I'm driving you away And I shine a little more lately_"

'Breath Tatiana,' she told herself, 'Whatever you do…just don't look at him.'

"_Someday love will find me in the rough Someday love will finally be enough_"

Alwin returned with the charts but stopped when he heard Tatiana singing. 'Bout time,' he thought smiling.

"_Someday love will find me in the rough Someday love will finally be enough…I shine a little more lately_"

The cottage was silent until Alwin came bustling in carrying a large rolled up sheet of what looked like silk. "Here you go Ana," he said handing her the charts, "And don't be such a stranger next time…I do enjoy your visits." "Aliza stood and gave her friend a huge hug. "Be safe," she whispered. "Let me know when the wedding is," Tatiana whispered hugging her friend tightly. "you won't tease him about it will you?" Aliza asked eyeing her friend warily. Tatiana smirked and said, "Who me? Of course not."

_laterlaterlaterlater _

Tatiana entered her cabin ready to get some sleep; it had been a long night. There was just one problem… "Tatiana!" said Will as soon as he saw her. "Will!" cried Tatiana in shock, "I thought I told you that if you needed to talk to me use Bootstrap." "I had no time," said the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ stressfully, "He's coming! Here to the _Pearl_!" "What!" said Tatiana sharply. Before Will could respond a man in a dark cloak appeared. He had dark grey hair and beard and mustache, his eyes were as black as night.

"L-Lord Charon," said Tatiana, taken back slightly by the older man's sudden appearance. "Vivian," said Charon inclining his head a bit. Tatiana inwardly flinched, people only used her first name when they were _super_ angry or wanted to get specific information out of her. Knowing Charon it was probably both. "You have the charts?" he asked without further ado. Tatiana nodded curtly praying that's all he wanted to know.

"And Captain Turner here will escort me to Avalon then yes?" he asked looking around casually. "Yes," said Will twisting the edge of his shirt. "Very well then…" and with that he turned to fade into blackness. He stopped suddenly and said, "It's been too boring…I'm going make thing…_interesting_." As soon as he was gone the ship gave an almighty lurch and Will stumbled into Tatiana, their lips connecting.

Before the shock wore off enough for them to detangle themselves the cabin door flew open and they heard their worst nightmare…Elizabeth. "Will? Oh Will you are… WILL!" Tatiana and Will finally broke apart and looked to see Elizabeth, William, Alex, and Jack staring at them with their mouths agape. Tatiana chuckled nervously and said, "Don't you just _hate_ these awkward moments?"

**AN: Not real satisfied with this chapter, kinda choppy but oh well. I don't own POTC or Anna Nalick. The translation for the whole German spiel is bellow. NOTE: BOLD is Tatiana **_italics is Aliza and _normal is Alwin**. The friend who I based Aliza on is of German decent and can actually speak it so I though this would be cool. Right not much else other then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Over 300 hits and reviews? C'mon people throw me a bone here. Peace. **

_**Translations:**_

**Fine but please speak in German**

_Why?_

**Because they don't speak German and I want to keep this private.**

The infection has stayed stationary...good…good

Now let us see the wrists

_Tatiana, you haven't told them?_

**Aliza...please not now**

_Yes now Tatiana! You're telling me that you haven't told your family about how you got these scars? What the Hell is wrong with you!_

**It's none of your damn business what do and do not tell my so called family! They haven't given a damn about me in eleven years! Why should they, or you, or anyone else care!**

Aliza give Tatiana time...she will tell them on her own accord without you pushing her, she is your friend and you need to respect her choices.

_Yes father_

Tatiana you need to tell them. I know you still feel abandoned by your father and brother but at least try to tell them. If you give them a chance to understand then maybe you'll be able to start letting go.

**Sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper. It's just that...well...you know how sensitive I am about my family.**

_Its ok I should've known that you don't do anything on less then your own accord. Wait here I have something to show you!_


	8. Chapter 7: I won't burn the rum

Elizabeth stared from Will to Tatiana then back to Will. Jack and Alex looked nothing short of murderous while William just stared at his father in shock. "Elizabeth," said Will but Elizabeth cut him off. "Save it Will…just…just. Oh God! H-How could you!? Ten years I waited only to have you…oh God!" She burst into heart broken sobs, Tatiana however just chuckled. "And what exactly is so funny?" asked Elizabeth venomously. "Oh nothing, nothing," said Tatiana breezily, "I just find it humorous that you think I'd even be attracted to Will cause no offense mate but you're just not my type."

Everyone stared at her until finally Elizabeth stuttered, "W-w-WHAT?" Tatiana sighed and said, "Will. Is. NOT. My. Type. What part of that did you not understand?" Turning to the man in question she patted his arm and said, "No offense mate but…you're more of a friend rather then a wooer savvy? I need someone more…adventurous…like Connor for instance. "Like who?" asked Alex and Jack at the same time wearing identical homicidal expressions. Tatiana laughed and said, "You'll never know…the point is that you all have burst in here with unfounded accusations that are not inaccurate but reputation damaging."

"But I-we saw you two kissing!" cried Elizabeth looking from Will to Tatiana. "Who says I wasn't trying to kill him?" asked Tatiana picking at her nails as though this conversation were uninteresting. "WHAT?!" cried Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Alex at the same time. Tatiana smirked and said, "Well…who says a kiss is merely to show affection? Elizabeth certainly dismantled that myth with you Jack." Elizabeth blushed but William asked, "What are you taking about?" "You haven't told him?" said Tatiana mildly surprised, "Well William a long time ago your mummy killed my daddy by kissing and then chaining him to a ship that was about to eaten by a giant fish…or cephalopod…which ever you prefer."

William stared from his mother to Jack to Will then back to Elizabeth before he began to laugh, hard. "William…honey…are you ok? "It's -just –so- _funny_!" cried William laughing harder. "Eh come again son?" said Jack mildly miffed, "I fail to see how your mother killing me is funny!" Just then Tatiana began to laugh as well, almost as hard as William. "What's gotten into you?" asked Alex looking at his sister as though she was insane. "Well- HA HA- I see why W-William finds it so –HA HA- funny," gasped Tatiana, "You see if I know Will when he found out that his future wife not only killed a man but killed him by _kissing_ him, he'd be absolutely heart broken thinking that you loved said condemned man. And now here we are with Elizabeth doing the exact same thing as Will might have done all those years ago."

There was silence as Tatiana and William continued to laugh. "So…you don't love her?" asked Elizabeth quietly. Will kissed her and murmured, "No Elizabeth…it has always been you that holds my heart." "Literally and figuratively in this case," said Tatiana who had gotten enough control over her laughter. Elizabeth stared Tatiana in the eye and said, 'I'm sorry…I jumped to conclusion and made a horrible mistake…can you ever forgive me?" Tatiana chuckled and said, "No worries luv. Guilt and repressed curiosity make the tongue grow sharp and quick sounding."

"What's that?" asked William suddenly pointing to the wall opposite of the door everyone was standing at. Tatiana glanced over, did a double take and gasped. Written in dripping black paint the words _**So Dark the Con of Men, Even Darker the Con of the Innocent. Lucifer's Brand Makes No Perjury.**_ Were scrawled across the wall. Tatiana paled as Will suddenly disappeared back to the Dutchman. "What does it mean?" asked Elizabeth. "Nothing," said Tatiana sharply, "It doesn't mean anything…good night all." With that she shooed William, Elizabeth, Jack and Alex out of the room and shut the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **the next morning **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **the next morning **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tatiana rolled over in her sleep so that she was facing the right side of her bed. Suddenly a very dirty hand clapped itself over her mouth and a gruff voice said, "Time to go poppet." "MMMPPPPGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Tatiana as she was dragged out of bed by Pintel and Regetti and onto the deck where the entire crew was waiting. "Ah Misters Pintel and Regetti," said Barbossa smiling evilly, "So she wasn't too much for you to handle." Just as the words left his mouth Tatiana bit into Pintel's hand and kicked Regetti in the shin. "Barbossa!" snarled Tatiana straining against her captors, "What is the meaning of this??!!!" "Well I thought it would be obvious Miss," said Barbossa cackling wickedly. Just then Murtogg and Mullroy came up dragging Alex along with them.

"Tansy!" he cried when he saw that she too was in a similar predicament, "What's going on?" "A mutiny," spat Tatiana glaring at Barbossa, Pintel, Regetti, and the entire crew in general. "Barbossa why?" asked Alex disdain laced in every word he spoke. "Oh I don't think it was Hector alone," said Tatiana suddenly regaining her cool. "Oh no then who else?" asked Alex. "Oh I don't know…the only people who are too ashamed to see their dirty work played out," said Tatiana casually, "Miss Swa- I mean _Mrs. Turner_, Bootstrap, and the most despicable of them all…Jack Sparrow." Just then Bootstrap, Elizabeth, and Jack walked out on deck from the galley. "So you figured it out luv?" asked Jack flashing a golden grin.

Tatiana nodded and said, "You know Jack…you really are every bit the legend the stories make you out to be." "And why's that luv?" asked Jack taking a step closer to his daughter. Tatiana flashed an innocent smiled before kneeing Jack hard in the…well the place that even Jack Sparrow was vulnerable. "Because for a minute I actually thought I could trust you," hissed Tatiana so that only Jack could hear. Barbossa chuckled at the sight of Jack curled into a ball on the deck before saying, "Gibbs, Marty…let Jack join his children." "What?" said Jack recovering instantly looking up at Barbossa in shock. "That wasn't part of the plan mate." "Plans change," said Elizabeth coldly.

Tatiana smirked and said, "Well, well, well. Seems like you're living up to your post as Pirate King after all Elizabeth." Elizabeth turned to Tatiana and spat, "I'm doing what's necessary to protect my son." Tatiana smirked at her and said simply, "No you're not. Bootstrap is doing this to protect William. Hector is doing this for his own greed same as Jack." She inclined her head to each of the men as she spoke walking around in a small predatory circle, Pintel and Regetti had let go a long time ago. "But you Miss Swann...I mean Turner," said Tatiana walking placidly up to Elizabeth. "You are perhaps the most obvious of the group." "And how is that?" asked Elizabeth icily clutching her pistol. "You are doing what you did ten years ago," said Tatiana smirking at the Pirate King's tense expression, "downing your _curiosity_." Elizabeth suddenly pointed the gun at Tatiana's head and hissed, 'I can kill you right now you know...and I _won't_ regret it!" Tatiana stepped towards the gun so that the barrel was touching her cheek and whispered, "I'd like to see you try."

"Ladies," barked Barbossa, "there is no time for this…Mrs. Turner if ye let such a creature goad you then you lower yourself…Mister Gibbs throw these cretins off my ship!" "Sorry Tatiana, Alex, Jack," muttered Gibbs looking ashamed. Tatiana threw her head back and said, "Never let it be said that I abandoned my pride…even after a stinging betrayal. Good luck in your ventures…and in reading the charts." With that she took a running start and dove off the ship." Jack and Alex were tossed in a minute later.

"Great," spluttered Alex trying to stay a float, "How are we to get to shore now? Our hands are bound." Tatiana looked from the water to Alex and Jack and smiled. "Sea turtles mate."

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**__elsewhere and later__**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**__ elsewhere and late__**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**__ elsewhere and later__**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_ _elsewhere and later__**/-/-/-/**_

"Well," said Jack undoing his bonds ten minutes later as he, Alex, and Tatiana trudged up to the sand of the island they had been dumped on, "that was certainly a nasty shock, I never expected they would do something _that_ underhanded." "And what did you expect?" spat Tatiana rounding to her father, "When a man who has committed mutiny against you three times, a woman who has killed you, and another man who have committed mutiny against you all team with you to _commit a mutiny_ what exactly did you think would happen? Especially if the aforementioned are all pirates?"

Jack blinked and said, "Tansy luv I know you're angry but-." "Don't call me that!" roared Tatiana in rage, "You've lost your right to call me anything other then my name Sparrow! For the past eleven years you haven't given a damn about me and then when _I_ turn up to _give_ _you_ a gift, the thing _you_ want most you betray me! Not only but your son as well who has done nothing!" Jack opened his mouth but then shut it and shook his head; everything she had said was true. After a few awkward moments Alex cleared his throat and said, "Look we need to find food, fresh water, and shade or else we're not going to last the night."

Tatiana snorted and said, "We don't need to do any of that stuff." "And why's that…Tatiana?" asked Jack curiously. Tatiana shot him a scorn filled look and said, "You really don't recognize where we are? Follow me then."

Twenty minutes later they came up a gravel path that led to a half run-down mansion. It was majestic looking with its grand old English style of architecture, wrought iron gate, and multiple stories. At the top of the door way to the house as well on the gate there was the same insignia, a sparrow flying out to the sunset lit ocean with the Latin phrase "_Vires, Dolosus, Aequora_," underneath. Alex let out a whistle and said, "I don't believe it!" Jack just stood there open mouthed, shocked. "It's…it's…it's…" "Home," Tatiana finished for him, for the first time in a very long time a genuine smile graced her lips.

Inside there was a huge fire place and a grand winding staircase in the foyer. There was an ashy color to everything suggesting that there had been a fire some time ago. "It looks like the servants left a long time ago," commented Alex running his finger across the mantel and picking up a trail of dust. Tatiana stared at the fire place, a long iron poker with its head buried in the ashes was sticking out, the sight brought back memories for the young woman.

_Tall men in red coats and white wigs were holding the struggling girl. She was frightened and screaming, these men had killed everyone from Gerry the cook to Jeanie her nanny and governess. "Sir," said one of them to another man, he too was wearing a white wig but his coat was different, it was fancier looking then the others. "Sir," said the soldier to the well dressed man, "We have her but are you sure that this is right I mean…she's just a little girl sir." The well dressed man stared down at the girl coldly and said in an equally cold voice, "She is the little girl of a notorious criminal and fugitive from justice…if we do not mark her for what she is now then society as we know it may come crashing down around us because of her. Give me the brand." Another soldier nodded and handed the well dressed and iron rod with a glowing red "P" on the end. The soldier holding the girl extended her right arm. "No," said the well dressed man, his lip curling in sadistic pleasure, "turn her around and lift that pretty hair of hers." "Sir?" asked the soldier in shock, "she's only a baby-." "You will do as commanded," said the well dressed man sharply. The soldier sighed and did as he was ordered. The girl began to wiggle and cry harder then ever before, sensing something terrible was about to happen. The well dressed pressed the red hot "P" into the back of the little girl's neck and murmured, "Like father…like daughter. Now they are both marked, one as a criminal, the other as the damned." As soon as the rod made contact with her skin the little girl let out a piercing, heart breaking scream, tears now coming down relentlessly. Everyone except the well dressed man looked away, guilt clearly written across their faces. The well dressed removed the iron and ordered for the soldiers to release the now limp girl; the pain had sent her into shock and knocked her unconscious. The well dressed man placed the iron back in the fire, smiling with satisfaction. "Sir?" asked the soldier who had the little girl, "I thought we were to hold the girl hostage until he came, not brand her." "I do not need that piece of rubbish to get to her father," said the well dressed man coldly, "No this was never about that. It's just…good business, he takes something from me…I am simply taking it back. Life for a life, slave for a slave." The well dressed man chuckled and walked out of the room leaving the appalled soldier behind him. _

"Tatiana? Tatiana!" said Alex waving his hand in front of his sister's face. "What Alex?" asked Tatiana snapping back to reality. "Let's go see our old rooms,' said Alex scampering up the stairs like he did when he was a little boy. Tatiana grinned at her brother's childishness but followed him up nonetheless, with Jack a few feet behind her. Tatiana ran her fingers over all the doors that she used to know like the back of her hand until she reached the one at the farthest end of the second story bedroom wing, her old room. She opened the door carefully as though afraid it might break and entered her old room for the first time in over a decade. It was exactly as she had left it all those years ago, her bed still unmade from where the soldiers had dragged her out, the little chairs to her play tea table still turned on their sides. She looked down and saw a little porcelain headed doll that Jack had gotten her for her third birthday, 'They smashed her head when they came,' she thought picking up the doll's body and placing it delicately where it belonged. Her rooms were full of little knick-knacks and trinkets that Jack had gotten her on his travels, they were small things, something he could stow in pocket, nothing that give away the fact that he was saving it for a little girl, his daughter. The doll had been his second biggest gift to her. 'I wonder if its still here,' she wondered walking over to her old dresser.

She opened the top drawer and gently moved aside all the dresses she used to wear. 'Irony,' she thought smirking slightly, 'Jeanie used to tell me that I was unique that I could wear both breeches and dresses. I never really did understand…until now.' Her fingers suddenly hit something hard, she had found it. Carefully as she could she lifted it out of its silk and velvet cushioning and placed it on top of the dresser. It was a music box, a very beautiful music box, it had a giant half of a sea shell for a top and a golden bottom. She opened the lid carefully and suddenly tinkling music could be heard. On the inside part of the shell cover there was an inscription, _Thought the wind may howl, though the thunder may roar close your eyes and whistle for me and I'll be there. To make sure you have nothing left to fear, to make your nightmares go away. I'll always be there if you need me. I love you. Daddy. _

Tatiana smirked at the irony of that "promise" made so long ago. She listened to the music for a few minutes then slowly began singing the words that went with the tune. "_You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_." "Tatiana luv?" came Jack's voice suddenly. Tatiana hastily shut the lid of the music box and turned to see her father standing in the doorway of her room. "Yes Jack?" she asked icily. Jack flinched at the tone of her voice but said in his same old cocky voice, "I want to show ye something luv."

Reluctantly she followed Jack up the stairs to the third floor of the house and walked to the farthest right end of the hallway, the room Jack used when he came to visit. Slowly she entered the room, this was the room they hadn't touched, it still looked like it did the last time Jack had come here down to the paint and the mild smell of the sea and rum. Jack walked towards a great wooden chest and slowly lifted the lid. The hinges made a slight creaking sound as Jack opened it. The smell of cedar and mothballs filled the room. Jack began to carefully dig around in the chest until he let out a soft, "Aha!" and pulled what he had found out of the trunk. It was a long deep red veil that fell to the floor. "What is it?" asked Tatiana in mild awe, the thing was made of the most delicate and transparent silk you'd ever seen in your life, it was truly a work of art for something so simple.

Jack smiled a bit and said, "This was me mum's. She wore this when she married your grandfather, Teague. She was Indian and red means purity in India. I thought you might like it." Tatiana chuckled a bit and said, "Oh Jack it's gorgeous really it is but…I have no use for it. It's not like I'm going to get married any time soon." Jack smiled and said, "Thank goodness for that luv." After a moment or two Jack cleared his throat and said, "I heard you singing…you have a lovely voice darling…and I'm glad you found the music box I gave ye. Did you happened to find…it?" Tatiana was slightly taken aback by this string of…could she call them compliment? "I was…rereading the inscription you put in…I didn't notice if it was still there." "Well then why don't you check?" Tatiana blushed, she had taken the box with here to Jack's room and she thought she had hid it successfully behind her back.

She set the music box on Jack's plush bed and opened it. Once again the slightly haunting melody filled the room but something else caught Tatiana's attention, a pendant hanging on a golden chain. It was blue topaz carved in the shape of a heart with a sparrow and a sword that was skewering and apple. Taking the necklace out slowly she smiled and said, "I had almost forgotten about this." Jack took it out of her fingers and gently moved her hair aside so that he could put it on her. "There," he said beaming at her, "pretty as a picture luv." Tatiana smiled and looked her reflection in a spotted mirror opposite if her.

Her hair was slightly tangle, she face was pale but with that small trinket around her neck she seemed to glow. Tatiana looked up at Jack and said very softly so that he almost didn't hear her, "Thank you for finding my heart Jack…I'd almost forgotten where I put it." Moving a strand of hair away from her face Jack smiled and said, "No problem darling."

_**eveningeveningeveningevening**_

Jack woke suddenly, he wasn't sure what had awaken him all he knew was that he was awake. He looked out his window and saw that down on the beach there was a tiny pinprick of light and a distinctly feminine looking silhouette.

"Hello Jack," said Tatiana softly as Jack approached her. "How did you know it was me?" he asked looking at Tatiana. She was sitting on the beach with her knees drawn in close to her sitting next to a well sized fire. The wind was blowing her hair about and the fire cast enticing shadows across her face, she really did look like her mother. She smiled and said, "You always smell the same…like the sea, the sun…freedom." Jack smiled and said, "Not rum?" Tatiana shook her head, "No Jack…no matter how much of the stuff you drink you never smelled like it. Not to me anyways."

"So what exactly are you doing out here darling?" Jack asked plopping down next to her. "Sitting, listening to the ocean, thinking," replied Tatiana looking at him for the first time. "Ah I see," said Jack, "And what are you thinking about?" "How good it is to be home," said Tatiana simply. Jack looked her, she was playing with her "heart" and staring out at the ocean." "No luv," said Jack, "this isn't home. That is." He pointed to the ocean. Tatiana shook her head sadly and said, "I'm not like you Jack. I may love the sea with all of my heart but…it can never be my home. Home is…is the place at the end of the day when all is said and done where you feel safest. I may love the excitement and danger and adventures the ocean give me…I will never feel safe on it like you do. The sea…it…it holds too much pain for me to feel like home."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jack said, "I'm sorry for what I did this morning…" Tatiana looked at him and laughed, "How is it that no matter how despicable you act you can always worm your way back into people's good graces?" Jack smirked and said, "Because luv…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." "You are also extremely noisy," said a voice from above them. They both turned to see Alex standing behind them looking distinctly grumpy. "Oh sorry," Tatiana smirked, " did we interrupt your beauty sleep?" Alex didn't dignify that tease with a response. Instead he locked eyes with Jack and gave an evil smirk. Catching on Jack jumped to his feet and walked in front of Tatiana while Alex walked behind her. "What are you two doing?" asked Tatiana warily. They didn't answer her, Jack just grabbed her legs while Alex grabbed her arms. Together they carried her to the ocean. "Stop it! Put me down now! Don't you two dare!" screamed Tatiana as Jack and Alex began swinging her. They let go and Tatiana went flying into the ocean. "JACK SPARROW! ALEXANDER SPARROW YOU TWO ARE DEAD MEN!" screamed Tatiana running back up to the beach soaking wet.

Two hours later after a furious mock fight and a rousing camp fire song. Alex was a sleep with Jack not far behind him. Tatiana was the only one who was still fully awake. "_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_," sand Tatiana softly looking at her drowsy father. "Like I said before luv," muttered Jack sleepily, "You have a pretty voice." "Thank you for teaching us the song Jack," said Tatiana softly. "You won't burn the rum?" asked Jack before he drifted off to sleep. Tatiana chuckled and said, "No Jack…I won't burn the rum." As she looked out at the ocean, the stars twinkling above her, the warm breeze playing with her hair Tatiana thought that for the first time in a long time she was happy, and home.

**AN: Finally! A longer chapter! Wahoo! So yes Jack and Tatiana finally got their father daughter moment. I think out of all my chapters so far this is my favorite. Don't own anything or anyone except my own OCs. Nothing else to say other then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **_**PLEASE**_** REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 8: Good Men and Cruel Fates

**AN: Right just thought I'd warn you…there's a wee bit of…extreme fluff so be warned! All right on with the show. **

Jack woke up the next morning to find that Tatiana had already gone back up to the house to get breakfast and Alex was taking a swim. After a delicious breakfast of whatever was still edible after all these years Alex sighed and said, "We're not going to be able to last long…we ate most of the supplies this morning. "We don't need to last long," scoffed Tatiana. "And why's that Tansy luv?" asked Jack throwing his arm around her. Their relationship had improved quite a bit over the past twenty-four hours. "Because here they come now," said Tatiana pointing to the sea. Sure enough in the distance there was a pinprick of a boat with six people in it.

"Well, well, well," said Tatiana smugly as Elizabeth, Barbossa, Pintel, Regetti, Gibbs, and William walked over to the family, soaking wet. Their boat had flipped over in the coming tide. "What brings you all here?" asked Alex innocently taking a bite of the banana he was eating. "We realized that our actions were lower then any turn coat scoundrel could ever dream of and our moral centers coaxed us to come back and rescue ye from the horrid fate we had condemned you to," said Barbossa bowing his head sorrowfully. "Uh huh," said Tatiana looking at her nails, "You couldn't read the charts could you?"

"H-how…w-what?" stammered Elizabeth staring at her in shock. "How did you know?" asked Regetti earning a slap in the back of the head from Barbossa. "You can read the devil's writing?" asked Gibbs in mild awe. Tatiana snorted and said, "It's Welsh not devil's writing and yes I can read it, write it, and speak it but that's not the point. The point is why should we come back with you? Half of you lead a mutiny against us and the other half –with the exception of William- threw Jack and Alex of the _Pearl_." "Well surely you can't stay here forever, you'd starve to death," argued Barbossa. "Not necessarily," countered Tatiana, her smirk growing by the second, 'you see that house up on the hill there? It's our old home. _Patrie de les Moineau_. It's well stock and in fit condition for human habitation so no... we really would be fine if you all decided to leave us here."

Barbossa opened and closed his mouth three times before saying, "What will take for you to come back?" Tatiana thought for a moment then said, "I'm captain once again, Alex is my first mate and when this whole venture is done Jack will get the _Pearl _back unconditionally." "Done," said Barbossa. "I'm not done yet mate," said Tatiana smirking, "I have given you my terms…now I need the _incentive_ if you catch my meaning." Barbossa gaped at her for a few moments before saying, "How much?" "I'll know it when I see it, start emptying your pockets boys…and Elizabeth."

Barbossa, Pintel, Regetti, Gibbs, and Elizabeth all began to rummage through their pockets. Soon a small heap of gold coins, precious stones, a doubloon or two and for same strange reason a chicken's egg were at Tatiana's feet. She raised her eyebrows but before she could speak William said, "Wait! Wait…here…take this…it's really valuable both my father and my grandfather owned it!" He held out a knife. On one side of the handle it was white; on the other it was pitch black. Tatiana took the knife and examined it. Smiling slightly she said, "Gents, and Elizabeth…you have your captain back."

"That's a pretty necklace," said Will staring at Tatiana's "heart". Tatiana fingered the piece of jewelry and said, "Thank you William…my father got it for me when I was a very small child." "The same as the music box?" asked William. Before they had left the island Tatiana had gone back to the mansion to retrieve the music box along with a few "personal items". Tatiana nodded and said, "Yes."

After a few minutes of silence Tatiana handed him his knife back and said, "Here take it back…the fact that you were willing to give up something so important to you for the happiness of others proves my theory." "And what theory would that be?" asked William. "That you're a good man in the making," said Tatiana ruffling his hair affectionately.

"What's that?" he asked suddenly pointing to a bright red feather attached to Tatiana's belt. "This?" she said fingering the feather, "This is a phoenix feather…don't touch it though. Phoenix feathers burn anyone who try to touch them unless the phoenix has given the feather." "And how did you get it?" asked William. Tatiana smiled and said, "I was traveling down the coast of Crete when I saw these two buffoons trying to kill her. I stop them and she was so grateful she gave me a feather. It reminds me of what I fight for."

"And what's that?" asked William staring at the pirate captain. Tatiana considered him for a moment before saying, "My freedom, like a phoenix no matter how many times I burn I will always rise from my ashes and fly higher then ever before." "Like Jack," said the youngest Turner said absentmindedly fiddling with the knife. Tatiana nodded and said, "Just like Jack." There was a brief silence before Tatiana said, "I'm hungry…can you do me a favor William? Watch the helm while I get something to eat." William flashed her a smile so reminiscent of Jack that she almost did a double take and said, "Sure thing."

"Bootstrap," said Tatiana biting into an apple a while later, "Does William remind you of someone?" "Like who Ana?" asked Bootstrap peeling another potato. Tatiana took another bite out of the Granny Smith and said, "I don't know…he just seems…so…so familiar. You know that I don't Will that well and I certainly don't know Elizabeth that well at all." The old pirate shrugged, "Maybe he just reminds you of Alex at that age…that was the last time you saw him before…well…you know."

Tatiana shook her head, "No, no. I was talking to William for a bit today and I suddenly got this feeling of… de-ja-vu you know? Like…I had seen him before somewhere. And it's not even how he looks, it's the way he talks or walks around…I don't know…" Bootstrap shrugged, "You never know dear…William has had many stories to influence him…maybe that's all it is." Tatiana took another huge bite out of her apple, "Maybe."

_She couldn't recall ever feeling more alive then she did at that moment. She couldn't exactly recall what had gotten her to this point. All she knew that was they had had _a lot_ of rum and when he suggested they go to bed she'd agreed. His hands were everywhere and his mouth was kissing her from her temple to her collar bone. In one swift motion he ripped off her shirt so that she was naked. He began to kiss and caress her breast leaving her writhing in pleasure under him. "Please…please now!" she gasped. He gave a deep chuckle and said, "Patience is a virtue." "Who says I'm virtuous?" she asked as he began kissing her stomach. _

_As penance for being impatient he nipped her stomach. She flinched but it felt good all the same. "Are you ready for me?" he panted into her ear. She nodded. He put himself in the proper position then gave a thrust. He entered her in one smooth motion. She was filled with such ecstasy as she had never known before. She began to moan his name. "Oh…Oh…Oh my God you're wonderful-."_

Elizabeth shot up sweating, she had taken a nap to relieve the pressures of the day but when she had fallen asleep this dream had come to her. It had seemed so vivid she was sure it was a memory of some sort but…but she had never been that…passionately intimate with Will before, even when he had returned from the _Flying Dutchman_. Suddenly she heard shouting from above.

When she reached the deck the wind was blowing and the sky was dark. "What's happening?" she asked Gibbs. "Storm's coming," the old pirate answered. Elizabeth was surprised to see Tatiana looking so calm. "Aren't you worried?" asked Elizabeth as the wind began to pick up. "No not really," answered Tatiana nonchalantly.

Suddenly the ship began to shake and the water began to froth and bubble. Suddenly a giant ship began to rise out of the water. It looked like a ghost ship; it had shredded sails and chipped paint. Just above the stern you could make out the name **HMS Saint James' Freedom**. Tatiana paled and yelled suddenly, "To arms!" Immediately the crew scurried off to their stations.

Rain began to pour down on them as the _Pearl _prepared to take on the _Saint James' Freedom_. With a full blown storm on their hands along with a mysterious ghost ship needless to say the _Pearl_'s crew was on edge. "Orders Captain!" said Jack looking at Tatiana. Tatiana looked at him and said, "Wait till I give the signal then fire!"

Tatiana scampered up to the helm and spun the wheel. "Fire!" she shouted through the rain and wind. Immediately the air was filled with the sounds of thunder and cannon fire. Once the smoke cleared the _Freedom_ looked like Swiss cheese. The crew began to cheer. "What!" asked Mullroy in exasperation finally, Murtogg had been tugging on his sleeve for the past thirty seconds. The ex navy man pointed to the _Freedom_, pure terror written all over his face. "Oh."

Tatiana and the rest of the crew also saw what had caused Murtogg so much fear. The deck of the _Freedom_ was filled with men, armed men. They all had the same tattered uniform and grayish skin. "Bugger," muttered Tatiana, "Prepare for battle!" Suddenly grappling hooks were raining down on the _Pearl_ as the zombies boarded the ship. "Jack!" cried Tatiana dodging a blow from a zombie, "Vault me over to the _Freedom_!" "Are you mad luv?!" cried Jack stabbing a zombie in the gut. "If I wasn't then I wouldn't be your daughter now let's go!" yelled Tatiana.

Jack tied the rope to her feet and lit the cannon. Tatiana flew through the air and landed in a perfect pirouette. She grinned as the blank faces of the living corpses registered something that might have resembled shock. Without a word she began hacking at the corpses dodging and thrusting when necessary. Suddenly she made it the helm of the _Freedom_ and drove a jagged edge sword into the center of the wheel. Immediately the ship began to break apart and the corpses became stiff once again.

On the _Pearl_ the undead soldiers began to disintegrate but not before one of them could slash William in the side sending him tumbling over board. Tatiana saw this from the _Freedom_, looked at the swirling tossing sea below her, looked up at the sky and muttered, "_Come on_!" Diving head first in the freezing sea water Tatiana began swimming around looking for the fallen boy. Finally she found him floating to the bottom of the ocean. Grabbing his waist she pulled him to the surface and began swimming towards the _Pearl_.

"William!" cried Elizabeth as Tatiana dragged him and herself back onto the deck of the Pearl. "Vivian Jacquette Tatiana Sparrow!" cried Jack weakly as Tatiana lay on the deck, panting, "You were incredibly stupid! You did something irresponsible, dangerous, crazy-." "In other words," panted Tatiana, "something you'd would've done." "Now move," she said standing and picking up William, "I need to examine William…Bootstrap please fix everyone something hot to drink…I'll join you shortly."

Tatiana examined William where the zombie had cut him; it was a minor wound, barely a scratch in comparison to some of the injuries she had sustained in past battles. Pulling his pants down to the top of his hip to make sure it wasn't larger then she thought she saw something that made her nearly go into cardiac arrest. A little above his right hip bone William a distinctive birthmark. It was small…barely the size of half of her palm but it had the shape of a bird…more specifically a sparrow. Tatiana ran her fingers over the small patch of skin, lost in thought.

"Tansy?" said a voice so suddenly that Tatiana nearly jumped out of her skin. Tatiana turned to see Alex standing at the doorway with two steaming mugs of cinnamon and nutmeg spiced rum. "For you," he said handing her a mug. She murmured her thanks and after a few silent, thoughtful sips she turned her brother and said, "Look at this." She showed Alex what she had found. Alex nearly dropped his mug in shock. "Why would the son of Will Turner have a Sparrow birthmark?" asked Alex quietly fingering the small patch of skin just as Tatiana had done a short while ago. "We need to talk to Jack and Elizabeth," said Tatiana quietly.

"Why would Calypso do something like this?" asked Elizabeth, "I thought she had settled her score with the Brethren." "That's because it wasn't Calypso that did it," said Tatiana from the doorway. Jack, Barbossa, and Elizabeth turned to see Tatiana and Alex standing in the doorway looking rather grim. "William…?" asked Elizabeth fearing the worst. Tatiana sighed and said, "He'll live…it was a very minor wound." "Calypso is goddess of the seas," said Barbossa staring at Tatiana, "Who else could've produced such a storm?"

Once again Tatiana sighed and said, "True Calypso rules the seas but she cannot bring ships back from the depths nor reanimate the dead…only one god has such power…Charon…lord of the dead." "Explain," said Barbossa coldly. "Before Davy Jones it was Charon's duty to ferry souls to the next world," said Tatiana, "his domain was the river Styx but soon he began to abuse his powers and Calypso replaced him with her lover. Unfortunately she did not think to break his powers." "Break his powers?" asked Elizabeth. "Gods and goddesses cannot be killed, their powers however can, given the right instrument in the right hands a god can be rendered semi mortal, having the body of a god but no powers. The only thing close to that happening was when the Brethren Court bound Calypso."

"So how do you know this was Charon's doing and not Calypso's?" asked Jack. Tatiana sighed and said, "Because that ship was sunk and its crew killed by the Black Captain six years ago. The only one to survive was a lieutenant named Phineas Landon." "That's the whelp that imprisoned me!" cried Alex indignantly, "How do you know him?" Tatiana rubbed her face and said in a weary voice, "We've had…_encounters_ in the past." She straightened suddenly and said, "Well if you all will excuse me I need to work on the charts." "I thought you said you could understand them?" asked Barbossa suspiciously. Tatiana gave a grim smirk and said, "Just because I understand the language doesn't make them any less cryptic…goodnight."

Tatiana entered her cabin tiredly and picked up the charts. Suddenly from out of the darkness three figures appeared. One was Will Turner looking more haggard then ever before. Then a woman with dark skin and messy dreadlocked hair stepped in to the light and last was a man with long salt and pepper colored hair and beards. Without looking up from the charts Tatiana said in a bored voice, "You know you three should really work on your dramatic entrances." "Ah Tatiana Sparro…witty as her father," said Tia Dalma a.k.a Calypso smiling at the young woman. "I thought I told you all specifically to wait and that only Will could contact me. "We thought that it might be time fer another meetian," said Davy Jones smirking. "He's becoming more suspicious!" cried Will flinging his arms onto Tatiana, "I think he knows!"

Tatiana threw the captain of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_'s arms off of her and slapped him hard across the face. "Get a hold of yourself," she hissed, "You will go according to the plan and he will have no reason to suspect anything!" "Then how do you explain him raising the _Freedom_?" asked Will, though he was a little calmer now. Tatiana stiffened and said, "Charon has always had a sick sense of humor. If I recall correctly that is why we formed this motley alliance in the first place. If we fail not only will he kill you Will, but Davy Jones as well and if he gets his hands on the Grail he will have enough power to break Calypso."

"Then what do we do-ah," spat Davy Jones. Tatiana looked at him and said coolly, "Will goes back and tries to ease his suspicions, you two go back and prepare to play gracious hosts, and I try to figure out these damn charts. Why did you have to make them so damn obscure?" Davy Jones just smirked and faded into the wood work of the ship soon followed by Calypso. Turning back to the charts she said softly to Will, "She's sleeping…I don't-." "I just want to give her a letter," cut off Will quietly, "To let her know…that I love her and William…and that I forgive her…of everything." "You know?" Will nodded sadly, "I recognized it from when I was originally helping you…being the remedial doctor that I am but that mark is very…unique. I still love him though…and his mother as well." Tatiana stepped aside and as he was leaving the cabin she said, "You are a good man Will Turner…you deserved better in the world then what you got." Will smiled sadly and said, "So did you." With that he went to see his wife…if only for a moment.

"_It seems I have been…mislead about your intentions," he said coldly, anger pulsing through his veins like a poison. "No! I assure you that-." "You have double crossing me this entire time! Working for my most hated enemies and believe me when I say I have quite a few enemies," he cut the other man off, his black eyes glinting. "Phineas," he called, "Bring me my sword." "Here you are My Lord," said the green eyed man, smiling cruelly. "Goodbye Will Turner," said Lord Charon softly before driving a sword that looked like it was on fire through Will's chest, where his heart use to be. _

_Will gave a small gasped and fell to the floor, his eyes blank and his mind dark. _

Tatiana shot up gasping for breath. 'No,' she thought frantically hoping out of bed racing down to where Elizabeth slept, 'No, no, no! It couldn't have been real!' "Elizabeth!" cried the young woman shaking the pirate king awake roughly, "Elizabeth where is the key to the chest!" "W-what?" asked Elizabeth confusedly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "The key dammit! Give me the bloody key!" roared Tatiana furiously. Taken aback slightly Elizabeth pulled the key out form her cleavage and handed it to Tatiana.

She raced to where the chest that held Will's heart was and hurriedly opened it. When she saw she gasped and let out a sad, "No!" and dropped the key to the floor. All that was in the chest that once belonged to Davy Jones was the dead, unmoving heart of Will Turner, the now deceased captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

**AN: Right sorry this took longer then the others. Beginnings kinda choppy but I'm happy with its overall turn out. Not much else to say other then REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 9: Give Him a Tongue

"So…Will is…is…d-d-dead?" asked Elizabeth in a flat voice. Tatiana shook her head. When Tatiana had shown Elizabeth the dead heart of her hus- _late_ husband Elizabeth had shrieked and wailed, waking the entire crew. She had even tried to jump off the ship and would've succeeded if Jack hadn't been there to stop her. "Let me go!" she had cried beating against the pirate, "Let me go! I want to die! Please Jack you can't save him now just let me join him please!" "Think of young William!" Jack had yelled turning Elizabeth to face him, "Think of your son!"

Now ten minutes later sitting in Tatiana's cabin Elizabeth looked like…well frankly like death warmed over. Her hair was a mess; her eyes were red with tears yet blank, her skin clammy. "No Will is worse then dead," said Tatiana sadly, "He's…gone…just gone…" "And what does that mean?" asked Bootstrap in a tight voice, when he had come to Tatiana asking what was wrong with Elizabeth he had nearly strangled the young captain when she told him. Tatiana sighed and said, "…When a person dies their soul moves on to the next life…when a person is…gone their soul is…is just that…gone. That person has been erased from…eternity…forever. They become a part of the River Styx….they have no body, no soul…they're just…nothing…you never see them again…only Charon has that sort of power…that's why he was replaced by Davy Jones. He was making so many people a part of the River that it spilled over to the ocean…that's why there's a World's End. The ocean between the land of the living and the land of the dead is the River Styx…expanded by millions of lost souls…"

Elizabeth unfolded the note that Will had left her and began reading it aloud; it was comforting to have other people to hear his last words with her.

_My Dearest Elizabeth, _

_I write this now because I feel my time with you is shortening. If need be this is my goodbye letter to you, find solace in its words. First and foremost I want you to know that I will always love you. You have always held my heart and I will never regret that. You were my one bright spot during my time on the _Dutchman_ and you have brought such joy…and pain in my life. I wouldn't change it for anything…William is lucky to have you as a mother. This brings me to my next…whatever you would like to call it. I absolve you from all guilt you might have felt or are feeling now. I free you from any sin you think you've committed. William is a wonderful boy and even though I cannot claim as my own I take great pride in the young man he has under your guidance. I know that Tatiana and even Alex will take good care of him as well. This brings me to my sorest point…Jack Sparrow. You waited for me for ten years…you stayed on that island for ten years…thus rendering me to be able to come and go on the _Dutchman_ as I please I thank you. This wouldn't have been possible without Jack and I know you are just as grateful as I am that he helped me stab the heart. I also know that you have long nursed a…a soft spot for him. I cannot be angry at you for this, you chose me to be your husband…you waited ten years for me. For that I love you more then words can describe. Elizabeth…always know that I love you…no matter what. Eternally Yours. _

_Your Husband,_

_Will_

Elizabeth stared at the letter for a moment the asked in a shaky voice, "W-What does he mean by "_William is a wonderful boy and even though I cannot claim as my own"_?" Alex and Tatiana exchanged tense glances before Tatiana said softly, "When I was examining William I found he had a very…_distinct_ birthmark on his right hip." She glanced at Jack, who had turned very pale, for the briefest of moments. "So?" asked Elizabeth slowly, "He's always had that birthmark." Tatiana smiled sadly and said, "Yes well see…the thing is…so do Alex and I…and Jack and Teague…all in the exact same spot and the exact same shape as a _sparrow_. That birthmark is a _Sparrow _family trait and as far as I know…Will is- wasn't related to us." "So?" asked William not understanding why everyone was suddenly looking ten times more grim and shooting Elizabeth and Jack odd looks.

Tatiana squatted down to the young boy's level and said in a gentle voice, "William…sweetie…Will wasn't…wasn't your father. J-Jack is." William stared at her for a few moments before stammering, "W-what?" Tatiana stood, walked over to where Jack was sitting and said, "I think what happened was shortly after Will left Jack stopped in for a visit and they both…they both…well to put it frankly got drunk beyond belief and…nine months later…William…William _Sparrow_ was born." "B-but I don't remember that…any of that!" cried Elizabeth, her face suddenly as white as Jack's. Turning to him she asked, "Do you?"

Jack bit his lip and looked up at her slowly. He nodded his head and said, "When I saw William I thought you must've already been pregnant when we…you know…" "And Will knew," said Elizabeth weakly sinking to her knees, "He knew that William wasn't his…that I had…that _we_ had…and yet he still forgave us and loved William as his own. But _why_ don't I remember?" "Someone…something made you forget," said Tatiana, "I don't know why though." There was silence for a few long moments as everyone digested this new information.

Suddenly out of the blue Bootstrap let out a heartbroken roar and lunged at Jack. "Bill no!" cried Tatiana stepping between the two men, pushing at his chest as Alex grabbed his waist. "Th-that foul, murderous, thieving, conniving…_pirate_ is the reason why my son is dead!" cried Bootstrap tears pouring down his old, tired face. "No he's not!" yelled Tatiana, "I am!" The cabin went deadly quiet but Tatiana took no heed, "_I'm _the reason Will is dead! Killing Jack won't bring your son back! If he can forgive Jack then so should you! Think about what Will would _want _you to do!"

Bill suddenly collapsed on the floor weeping as though there was no tomorrow, and sadly for this pirate at least there probably wasn't. William suddenly couldn't take anymore and ran out of the cabin into the pouring rain. "William!" cried Tatiana running after him before anyone else could move. She caught up to him and grabbed round the waist, pulling the young boy into a tight hug. "Let me go!" he cried pounding Tatiana's back, tears spilling down his face, "Let me go! Let me go! Let me-." Suddenly William burst into heart wrenching sobs and Tatiana held him tighter. And thanks to the rain no one ever knew that along with William Tatiana too had tears running down her face for the first time in a long time.

_laterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlater _

"How is he?" asked Alex softly. After standing out in the rain for what seemed like forever Tatiana had picked up her little half brother and laid him down and told him to rest. Barbossa and the crew had gone back to their duties, Bootstrap had shut himself in the galley not speaking to or seeing anyone, and Jack and Elizabeth had gone somewhere private to talk. Tatiana looked down at their sleeping brother and said, "He's going to dream that this was all a nightmare…poor kid. He'll hate waking up." "How do you think he'll take…this?" asked Alex nervously. "Oh," was all Tatiana said sighing again, "…well…I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. He might accept it smoothly as long as Jack doesn't do anything…stupid."

Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair and turned to Jack and practically spat, "How can you be…be…so calm at a time like this?! My husband is dead, I just found out that his son isn't his son and that said husband knew it _and_ he knew that I cheated on him with you!" Jack took a swig of his rum and said in a calm voice, "Lizzie luv I-." "Don't "Lizzie luv" me Jack Sparrow!" cried out Elizabeth angrily, "You knew that we…that I… and you never said a word! You knew we betrayed Will and you just kept your mouth shut! How-why-what-….erggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then without warning she smacked the pirate hard in the face. SMACK! Jack's head went into whiplash at the force of the hit. Clutching his jaw he mumbled, "Not sure I deserved that." "Of course you deserved!" cried Elizabeth indignantly, "Not only did you take advantage of me when I was drunk-." "Now wait a minute luv," interjected Jack angrily, "_You _were the one who suggested we go…upstairs and _you _were the one who was beggin me to take ye!" "I most certainly did not!" shouted Elizabeth indignantly. "Oh yes you did luv," said Jack smirking arrogantly, "you were pleading for me to have ye saying that I was the best ye'd ever had…can't argue with that so don't you try to pin this whole thing on me!"

Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth a few times before suddenly throwing herself on Jack and bursting into tears. "Oh Jack listen to us! Poor William! Just imagine what he's going through and here we are bickering about something that can't be changed! Oh I'm such a horrible person and mother!" Elizabeth burst into tears and cried into Jack's chest. Jack rubbed her back and said, "Shhhh. Quite talking rubbish luv. Yer a wonderful mum and a great person. William's lucky to have ye as a mum. And as far as siblings go Tansy and Alex'll take care of him…the only person he didn't do to well on was the father. Cause incase you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the best dad around…but at least he had Will."

"Oh listen to you!" said Elizabeth looking up at Jack, "You're a fine father Jack! Tatiana and Alex are wonderful people and they take after all your best qualities. William will be fine with you as his father…it might take a while to get use to but it'll ok." They looked at each other for a moment…silence filling the room, saying what couldn't be put in words. 'Oh bugger,' thought Jack. Soon her lips were on his. They melded together perfectly. Jack tasted Like rum and the sea while Elizabeth tasted of salt and lavender. It seemed to go on forever but it was all to soon when they heard someone say, "Oh!...Err…Am I…interrupting something?"

They both turned to see Tatiana standing in the door frame looking a cross between intensely amused and extremely awkward. "Come with me," she said. They stopped short of the galley. Turning to them she said in a low voice, "Look…there's a grieving father and an unsure…son in there so please don't…don't act like I just saw you two acting…there are sharp, easily throwable objects in there after all." Tatiana walked in and Elizabeth made to follow but Jack stopped her for a moment to whisper in her ear, 'I was wrong darling…once was _nearly _enough."

They entered to see a somber looking Bootstrap, a confused looking William, and an uneasy looking Alex all sitting around a wooden table. "We're here to discuss William's future," said Tatiana taking a seat next to Alex. "What about my future?" asked William suddenly looking at his half sister. "Yes what about William's future?" asked Elizabeth putting an arm around her son. William shrugged his mother off and Elizabeth hid her hurt. "He has three options," said Tatiana, "One: He can keep the name Turner and inherit all that comes with that name…including the _Flying Dutchman_. Two: He can take the name Sparrow and all that comes with it. The fortune, the fame, the piracy,…the constant death threats." At this Alex snorted and Jack glared pointedly at Tatiana who shrugged as if to say 'What? I'm not gonna lie to him. That's your job.' "Or the third option," continued Tatiana, "is that you take the name of Swann. You can live in England with all the prestige of a noble son, never have to worry about pirates, curses, death threats, haunted ships…or us."

William stared at her for a second. Tatiana looked him in the eye and said, "Personally I find the third option the most desirable of the three." "You're making him choose?" asked Bootstrap sharply. "No," said Tatiana simply, "It's his choice…he can one of them, all of them or none of them at all. It's his choice…he decides." "You're letting me decide?" asked William incredulously, "What if I don't pick what you want?" Tatiana shrugged, "It's your life William not mine…but always know that I…and Alex as well, we'll always have your back and you are always welcome among us no matter what you choose." "You trying to get forgiveness?" asked William shrewdly. Tatiana smiled sadly and said, "Yes…I do seek forgiveness. But I won't ask for it until I've earned it."

To say that Tatiana was in a bad mood would've been the understatement of the centaury. It had been three days since Will's death and she was still confused over this stupid chart! They had been anchored in the place where the drawn map had stopped and this bloody riddle had Tatiana stumped. Of course it didn't help that Bootstrap was walking around like a dead man (no comment), William had taken to spending large amounts of time in his room, Alex couldn't read Welsh, Barbossa and the crew were all getting anxious, and Elizabeth and Jack had decided in the revelation of their new start to have a lot of "private time". And to top it all off the effing bird of Cotton's wouldn't _shut up_.

"Avast! Shiver me timbers mateys Squawk!" "Mister Cotton!" Tatiana had finally snapped, either the bird went or she did, "I f you do not shut that bloody beast up then I will do it for you!" The mute man clapped his hand over his bird's beak and scurried far away from Tatiana. Tatiana sighed and ran her hand through her hair again rereading the…i_nstructions_…**again**. _"At ca 'r daflu i berlewyg at 'r hynys chan afalau ca 'r ddyn a cannot areithia namyn chnotiau 'r ffordd , ca eiddo anifail ddeud 'ch a anrhega 'i balog. Canlyn eiddo daflu a 'r underwater caer ewyllysia ledrithia. 'na ddeud 'r arail , " Chroesawa Addef " a chofnoda i mewn i anfarwoldeb."_

"Bloody bird…gonna kill it one of these days." _To find the entrance to the island of apples find the man who cannot speak but knows the way_. "The little beat is worse then that damn monkey, at least Barbossa controls the thing…unlike the mute." _have his beast tell you and give him a tongue. _"Bloody Jack and his little wench spending bloody 'private time to reconnect and try to give William a more stable transition' bah! 'More stable transition' indeed!" _Follow his throw and the underwater city will appear. _"Bloody William for being all moody…and he's not even related to Will!" _Then tell the guard, "Welcome Home" _"I swear I'm just to bloody nice for my own bloody good sometimes!" _and enter into immortality_

Just then Tatiana's head shot up. "_find the man who cannot speak but knows the way._" 'Cotton can't speak.' "_have his beast tell_" 'The little beast of a bird talks more then Jack! If Cotton is…then that means...' "THAT'S IT!" _give him a tongue_.

"Mr. Cotton," said Tatiana making her way down to the older man. _give him a tongue _"I'm about to ask you some questions…I want you to answer them honestly, a simple shake or nod will do it." _give him a tongue _"Would you recognize the weapon the cut out your tongue?" The old man nodded. _give him a tongue _Tatiana pulled a dagger out of her boot and held it up to the mute, "Does this look like the weapon that cut out your tongue?" It was an unusual looking dagger, the blade was made of crisscrossing metal and the handle was made of fine jade with ordinate script written all over it, the thing was that it seemed to be in another language. Cotton nodded eagerly._ give him a tongue _"Do you know the way to the lost city of Atlantis?" By now the whole crew, plus bootstrap, plus Alex, plus Barbossa, plus Jack, plus Elizabeth, plus William were watching this strange game. Again cotton nodded. _give him a tongue _"Can tell us the way to Atlantis?" For the first time Cotton shook his head and the parrot squawked, "Hoist the sails! Hoist the sails!" _give him a tongue _"Well then," said Tatiana walking closer to the old man, a triumphant grin on her face, "we'll just have to _give you a tongue_."

With that Tatiana closed the space between them and started kissing the old man passionately. Simultaneously Barbossa's, Alex's William's, Jack's, Elizabeth's, Bootstrap's, and the entire crew in general's jaws hit the floor. Suddenly the wind began to blow and an eerie glow surrounded the kissing pair. The glow became brighter and brighter and the wind blew harder and harder until Tatiana broke the kiss and it all disappeared. Cotton was looked shell shocked as he put his hands to his mouth. Tatiana just stood there smirking suddenly Cotton ran up to her and engulfed her in a big hug and said in a hoarse voice, "Bless you young lady! Bless you bless you!"

If everyone was shocked before then there were no words to describe the feeling at hear a mute man speak after receiving a kiss from a beautiful girl. Tatiana smiled and said, "Lead the way mister Cotton." "I'll need a piece of eight, a coin, not that junk the Brethren uses," said Cotton matter of factly. Tatiana turned to Alex and said, "Alex…do you have a piece of eight on you?" Numbly Alex threw his sister the coin, still to shocked to completely understand what was happening. Tatiana caught it and smiled, "Thanks luv." "Here you go."

Cotton blew on the coin and began speaking in a language no one, not even Tatiana understood. Suddenly he threw the coin with all his might into the ocean. Suddenly the _Pearl _began to shake and the ocean started to froth and bubble. Slowly out of the water rose a huge minaret painted in a soft sea foam green color. Soon more and more towers began to rise up out of the water. 'It's a castle!' thought Jack in shock. Only Tatiana and Cotton looked unimpressed.

Finally a marble platform rose up out of the water and Tatiana smiled and said, "Hello James…you look well." Jack and Elizabeth were once again floored by what they saw. The man had his dark hair tie back in a ponytail and his immaculate official looking suit standing in front of them smiled when he saw Tatiana.

"Hello Tatiana," said James Norrington in a polite tone, "Welcome to Atlantis."

**AN: Well hello there! Alright chapter nine baby! Not many left. But I have to give a shout out to my ****first ever**** reviewer **Mrz.Turner**. Thank you thank you thank you! Right so that's all I have to say other then my plea the you join the ranks of the lovely **Mrz.Turner** and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (please) **


	11. Chapter 10:Hangin on to Sweet Surrenders

"J-James?" asked Elizabeth in shock as she, Tatiana, Jack, William, Alex, Barbossa, Cotton, Murtogg, Mullroy, Pintel, Regetti, Bootstrap, Marty, and Gibbs all walked off the _Pearl_ and onto the marble platform. "Elizabeth!" said James delightedly when he saw his former fiancé, "how have you been? Where's Will?" Elizabeth looked away at the mention of Will's name and Jack put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Norrington," Jack said gruffly. "Sparrow," said Jams courteously. He shot a 'What in the world?' look at Tatiana who in turn responded with a 'you'll find out later,' look.

"James," she said throwing her arms around Alex and William, "Have you met my older brother Alex or my younger half brother William?" James did a double take with William but shook both their hands firmly and said, "You both are lucky to have sister such as Tatiana. I'm curious you said William is your half brother correct? Then who is his mother?" Tatiana gave a pointed jerk of her head towards Jack and Elizabeth who hadn't noticed the turn the conversation had taken. James made a small "o" with his mouth and let the subject drop.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a loud and joyous, "ANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard. Tatiana flinched and muttered "oh no," before she tackled by someone. "Oh Ana I'm sooooooooooooooo glad you've come! Daddy thought for a minute that you wouldn't figure it out but I knew you would!" said a girl with jade green eyes, pale skin and dirty blond hair striped with rose colored highlights. "Hi Leucothea," said Tatiana weakly from her position on the ground. Leucothea smiled and helped her friend to her feet. She was dressed in a flowing, gauzy turquoise gown and had a pink coral circlet on her head. Looking at the others Leucothea cocker her head and asked, "Who are they?" "Why don't we save introductions for inside," said James who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Yes let's," said Tatiana quickly sending Norrington a 'stuff it' look.

The entrance hall was made of marble and it had a grand sweeping staircase similar to the Sparrow mansion but ten times grander. Turning to Leucothea Tatiana asked, "Where's Eurybia?" And then as though to answer her ill asked question a scream of "ANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard. "Oh no," Tatiana muttered, "not again." For the second time in about five minutes Tatiana's back connected with hard marble as another body flung itself on top of her. This time the girl had black hair with blue streaks, amethyst eyes, and was very tan compared to Leucothea. "Hi Eurybia," croaked Tatiana from the floor.

Eurybia helped Tatiana to her feet and gave her a tight hug, "Oh Ana how are you? I've-we've missed you soooooo much!" "And you both have tried to break my back," said Tatiana jokingly as the two sisters enveloped the pirate in a tight bear hug. "Make that three times!" "Tansy luv are ye going to introduce us to yer friends?" asked Jack awkwardly. Tatiana turned to the sisters and said, "Eurybia, Leucothea this is my father Jack Sparrow, my older brother Alex, my younger half brother William, his mum Elizabeth, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Barbossa, Cotton, Murtogg, Mullroy, Pintel, Regetti, Marty, and Gibbs." "You brought _Jack Sparrow_ to Atlantis?" asked Eurybia with wide eyes. "Daddy's not going to like it," said Leucothea nervously. "And who exactly is your father?" asked Jack curiously.

"That would be me-ah," said a voice with a strong Scottish burr from behind the group. James bowed and Leucothea and Eurybia both squealed, "Daddy!" at the same time. "Hi Davy," said Tatiana glancing casually over her shoulder at the former captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Jack spun around and saw none other then Davy Jones in human form leering at him, "Hello Sparra…remember me-ah?" "Davy," squeaked Jack immediately hiding behind Tatiana who just rolled her eyes and said, "Pay up… told you he'd squeak." Davy laughed as his two "daughters" gave Tatiana three heavy gold coins each and pouted.

"Ah and Tia- I mean Calypso looking as radiant as ever," continued Tatiana seeing Calypso. It was true, gone were the days of her living in Tia Dalma squander of rag-tag dresses, now it was time to show the world what they had been missing when imprisoned Calypso. The goddess wore a robe of light amethyst with a golden circlet. "Thank ye chil," said Calypso graciously. "Ah Calypso luv you look spiffing,' said Jack coming out from behind his daughter to throw a friendly arm around the goddess's neck. Calypso giggled and Davy Jones glowered.

"Careful Jack," said Tatiana smirking, "You wouldn't want Mister Jones to become jealous of you now would you?" Jack instantly dropped his arm from Calypso's shoulder as Davy snorted and said, "Pfft…as if I would feel threatened-ah by some…lost bird-ah. I would be more worried about Nineve if I were you-ah Sparrow." Tatiana spun around to face Davy and said, "My-my mother is here!" Davy smirked evilly and said, "Oops…did I-yah forget to tell you?" "Davy Jones you are the most evil, traitorous, loathsome…" muttered Tatiana wringing her hands. "What's wrong with your mum?" asked William curiously.

Alex looked away pointedly, Jack shifted from foot to foot Tatiana snorted and said, "Oh she's only the most intolerable, deplorable, atrocious, manipulative, conniving, backstabbing, deceiving, cold hearted she devil-who is standing _right_ behind me isn't she?" Everyone nodded looking as though they were trying not to laugh. Tatiana turned around slowly to face the woman behind her.

She was about four inches shorter then Tatiana with hazel eyes and Tatiana's deep auburn hair. She wore a long white gown with a flowing hem and sleeves and cream colored veil. She gave an aura of great untold power and sophistication. "Hi mum!" said Tatiana in a mock jovial voice throwing her arms wide open as though getting ready for a hug. The woman cocked an eyebrow at her daughter and said in a cool voice, "Hello to you as well Vivian." Tatiana flinched and muttered, "Its Tatiana mother." Nineve's lip curled as she said, "Ah yes…so the rumors are true…how atrocious." "Thanks mum," grumbled Tatiana sarcastically. But Nineve was already looking past her daughter and her gaze fell on Jack.

Pushing Tatiana she walked right up to the pirate and said, 'Hello Jack." Jack winced slightly and said, "Ello Nina luv…" Suddenly Nineve pulled Jack into a passionate kiss. It was hard to tell who looked more appalled, Tatiana or Alex. "Right then mum why don't you say hello to Alex. I mean you haven't seen him forever," said Tatiana stepping in between her parents. Nineve cast a lazy glance towards her son and said, "Hello Alexander dear…you look well." Alex flinched just as Tatiana did but didn't correct her. Suddenly her gaze fell on William and her lip curled as she said, "So…there was a consequence…how intriguing."

Elizabeth put an arm around her son as Jack cocked an eyebrow at the strange statement. Realization suddenly hit Tatiana like a ton of bricks. "It was you!" she cried pointing at her mother, "You were the one who erased Elizabeth's memory!" "Tatiana you are going to entertain our guests," said Nineve coldly. "Umm mum…I don't live here," said Tatiana. "But you are by far the best singer here," said her mother coolly. Tatiana blinked and said, "Was that actually a compliment? Wow that's a first from you mother but I'm still not singing." The two women faced off in a staring contest for a few minutes; suddenly Tatiana did something no one had ever seen her do before, back down. "Alright, alright I'll sing." Said Tatiana stomping down to the music room, she knew instinctively where it was and it bugged her to no end.

Everyone followed her but Jack who stayed behind looking at Nineve, "We need to talk luv."

Tatiana grabbed the nearest guitar and began tuning it. "So…that was your mother?" asked Elizabeth. "Lovely woman isn't she?" spat Tatiana sarcastically. Elizabeth didn't say anything; she didn't trust herself to speak. Tatiana settled herself and began to sing, "_it doesn't mean much it doesn't mean anything at all the life I've left behind me is a cold room I've crossed the last line from where I can't return where every step I took in faith betrayed meand led me from my home_"

"Nina luv," said Jack seriously looking at the mother of two of his children, "Why did you erase Elizabeth's memory…that's not your job." "She didn't want to live with the guilt," said Nineve coolly, "So I removed it for her."

"_and sweet sweet surrender is all that I have to give._"

"Sometimes guilt…is necessary," said Jack delicately. Nineve snorted and said, "Like the time her guilt saved you?"

"_you take me in no questions asked you strip away the ugliness that surrounds me are you an angel am I already that gone I only hope that I won't disappoint you when I'm down hereon my knees_"

"Now that's harsh luv," said Jack. Nineve raised her eyebrow and said, "I was doing the best thing for her in the end…she wouldn't have stayed and waited for Will Turner if she remembered." "What?"

"_and sweet sweet sweet surrender is all that I have to give_"

"Honestly Jack you are so dense sometimes," said Nineve disdainfully, "Had she remembered she'd gone with you in an instant whether you asked her or not and that would not have been good." "Why not?" asked Jack trying to keep his anger in check.

"_sweetsweetsweet surrender is all that I have to give_"

"Because it would have interfered with Vivian's and Alexander's destinies," replied Nineve matter of factly. "You mean the destinies they don't want?" asked Jack shakily. Nineve snorted and said, "They don't know what they want. You wouldn't understand Jack you're mortal." "Try me," replied Jack coldly.

"_and I don't understand by the touch of your hand I would be the one to fall_"

"Fine," said Nineve looking him straight in the eye. "If I hadn't erased that precious night from Elizabeth's memory she'd left with you in a heartbeat, Will Turner's heart would've been destroyed within a month and our daughter would be dead." "Wh-what?" asked Jack staggering back as though she had slapped him.

"I miss the little things I miss everything"

"Vivian wouldn't have lived to see her twelfth birthday if Elizabeth had gone with you Jack," said Nineve icily, "She would've died and it would've entirely your fault. Whether you or she like it or not Vivian has a destiny to fulfill and I'll be damned if I let some little blonde bimbo hurt my daughter."

"_it doesn't mean much it doesn't mean anything at all the life I left behind me is a cold room_"

Jack was speechless after that little outburst. Nineve cocked her head and said, "She's finished…let's go." They walked in silence until they reached the entrance to the music room. Before she opened the door she tuned to Jack and said quietly, "Vivian may not have shared her entire past with you Jack but don't underestimate your influence in the flow of things…Johnathan wouldn't have."

Tatiana finished playing to a round of applause. "Wow Ana your mom was right…you do have a gift," said Leucothea. "Now play another since I missed that one," said Nineve stepping into the room as though the conversation with Jack never happened. Jack walked in and sat numbly beside Elizabeth. "Are you ok?" she whispered, "you look very pale." Jack stared at Tatiana and said, 'No…no I'm fine luv."

"I don't want to play another song mum," said Tatiana defiantly. Nineve cocked an eyebrow and said, "Fine then…I guess we'll just have to sit here and talk." "Ok so another song it is," said Tatiana hastily picking up her guitar again and started to sing.

"_I've had a bad day And nothing ever seems to go my way I've got a heartache Don't wanna think about it_"

'Had Nineve been telling the truth?' Jack wondered as he watched his daughter sing.

"_And every time I try to smile, I cry, so I'll just hide my face Get out of my way Don't wanna talk about it And I'll be fine I just need some time_"

'Why did she suddenly call me Johnathan again?' he though, 'She hasn't called me that since we first met.'

"_I'm hanging on today And nothing's gonna stop me, anyway I'm holding on, I'm strong I'm the only one who can make it change I don't wanna fight I gotta live my life I'm gonna make it right I'm hanging on and nothing's gonna stop me, anyway_"

Johnathan Teague was Jack Sparrow's birth name and he hated it. 'It's so plain. Jack Sparrow is much better.'

"_I went the wrong way But I'm not lost, it's a good mistake I saw the day break I'm gonna shout about it_"

He hadn't been called it in years, only his father, Tatiana, Alex, and Nineve knew it. 'Wonder why she said Vivian wouldn't live past her twelfth birthday if Elizabeth had remembered their little romp, the girl seemed fit as a fiddle to Jack.

"_Oh, and every time I turn around I find that, I'm alone again I've had a bad day I'm gonnalaugh about it And I'll be fine I'm gonna be all right_"

His mind suddenly wandered back to those scars on her back and wrists. 'Where did she get those?' he wondered not for the first time since he'd seen them, 'Everyone seems to know something about Tansy that she doesn't want to share.'

"_I'm hanging on today And nothing's gonna stop me, anyway I'm holding on, I'm strong I'm the only one who can make it change I don't wanna fight I gotta live my life I'm gonna make it right I'm hanging on and nothing's gonna stop me, Nothing's gonna stop me_"

'She looks happiest when she sings,' Jack realized with a jolt. It was true; even though her face was down concentrating on the guitar strings you could see a small smile on her face as she sang.

"_When I get lonely I feel like I'm floating Nothing is real I'm above it all I'm above it I'm above it all_"

'I always want to see that smile on her face,' thought Jack suddenly. It was rather odd but true. He wanted nothing more then to see that playful glint in her eyes or the joy on her face while she sang. 'I wonder where she learned to play the guitar.' Suddenly Jack realized with a jolt, he didn't know much about his daughter at all.

"_I'm hanging on today And nothing's gonna stop me, anyway I'm holding on, I'm strong I'm the only one who can make it change I don't wanna fight I gotta live my life I'm gonna make it right I'm hanging on and nothing's gonna stop me, anyway I've had a bad day_"

Tatiana ended the song and once again the room burst into applause for the young woman. Nineve smiled and said, "Excellent. Now that that's over with you, Elizabeth, Leucothea, Eurybia, Calypso, and I can go change into our dresses for supper." "We can do what?" snapped Tatiana praying she had heard wrong. "You will accompany the rest of the women and go change into your dinner dress," repeated Nineve firmly.

"But-but-but!" stammered Tatiana, "I-I don't" "You have no choice in the matter," said Nineve firmly. Alex burst out laughing at Tatiana's expression. Nineve looked at her son and said coolly, "I don't know what you're laughing about Alex…the men are expected to change as well." Tatiana grinned at the horrified expression of almost every man in the room with the exception of Davy Jones and James.

Nineve ushered all the girls upstairs but Tatiana lagged behind to gloat. "Have fun getting dressed up boys," she said in mock sweetness. 'Oh and Tatiana we will be doing hair and makeup as well so hurry up!" Tatiana's expression changed from one of glee to one of horror and Jack was sure as his daughter stomped up the stairs he heard the words, "cruel and unusual," and "evil shrew," being muttered.

AN: Alright! Three chapters in one day! Don't own Sarah McLachlan or Cheyenne Kimball or POTC (sniff, sniff). Right so I'm doing my bit with the frequent updates now you must do your s and REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you. 


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting the Black Captain

"But mum," said Tatiana, "I don't want to wear a dress-oof!" She gasped as Nineve tighten the lacings on her corset. She was wearing a pale blue sleeveless dress with a high neck and floor length skirt. There were arm attachments that went up to about six inches below her shoulders and hooked around her middle finger. Each arm had two stripes of ruffled cloth that fell to the floor elegantly, one at the wrists and one at the elbows. It also had a narrow cape attached to the neck that fell down to the backs of her knees. The only jewelry she wore were her cuffs and her "heart". Her eyes were dusted with a shimmery silver powder and her lips had just a tad of rouge on them. Nineve made to pull her hair up to the top of her head until she said, "Leave it!" sharply. Elizabeth, Leucothea, Eurybia, Calypso, and Nineve stared at her. "I like it down," said Tatiana shrugging.

Finally ten minutes later the six of them made their way down the stairs and towards the dining room. Seeing all the once scruffy pirates all cleaned up made Tatiana smirk. "Well, well, well don't we all look handsome," she said taking her place at the table, in between William and Alex and across from Jack. James smirked as Alex snapped, "Shut it Tans." Tatiana knew better then to push it, Alex only shorten "Tansy" when he was really pissed. Davy Jones and Calypso took their places at the heads of the table and commanded everyone to start eating.

"So Norrington," said Jack suddenly, "How does it feel to be working for the man that killed you?" "Oh I don't know Sparrow," said James coolly, "how does it feel knowing your daughter is a better captain then you?" Everyone laughed except Jack, Elizabeth and Tatiana, she was smirking. "So tell us James how did you end up here?" asked Elizabeth determined to keep the peace. "Well I have your err…late husband to thank actually," said Norrington taking a sip of his wine, "I met him when he was…err…doing his duty. I told him I didn't fear death but that I wanted to make up for my sins. He told me to go to Calypso and ask her so I did and here I am." "But how does this help you absolve your sins?" asked Elizabeth a little guiltily, it was her after all that had bashed him so hard after the death of her father. James glanced at Tatiana briefly before saying, "it has its ways."

"So Alex," said Tatiana suddenly, "When is your wedding to Aliza going to be?" Alex, Eurybia, Leucothea, and Jack all choked on whatever they had in their mouths at the time and said a collective, "WHAT!?" Alex looked embarrassed while the others looked shocked. For the past five minutes Tatiana had watched her brother flirt with her two friends and she decided to stop it before anyone ran the risk of getting decapitated. "S-She told you?" choked Alex turning red. "Of course she did I'm her best friend after all," said Tatiana in a mock hurt voice. After a moment of thoughtful silence she said, 'Alex…I have to ask…how drunk were you when you proposed?" Alex didn't answer; instead he just buried his face. "I take that as very drunk," said Tatiana smirking slightly.

"But I am planning to marry her!" Alex defended himself. "Oh good," said Tatiana smiling, "Well at least that means you're not like Jack…thank goodness." "And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Jack. Tatiana shrugged and said, "Well…it just means he isn't commitment phobic like you are Jack." "I am _not_ commitment phobic!" said Jack indignantly taking a small glance at Elizabeth. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiight," said Tatiana rolling her eyes, "And you sleep around so much because…?" Jack opened and closed his mouth several times before let out a horse grunt and stared moodily at his food. "Tatiana" said Calypso suddenly, "Catch."

The goddess threw something that Tatiana caught instantly. She opened her hand to see what is was and instantly paled, it was a gold whistle attached to a gold chain with the initials _VJTS _engraved on the side. "W-where did you get this?" she asked her voice tense and tight. "That day you threw it away…on de beach." Tatiana's jaw tightened but she returned to her meal though her hands were shaking a bit.

"Calypso," said William suddenly looking at the goddess, "the Black Captain desecrated your temple right?" Calypso nodded stiffly. "Then you must've met him…what was he like?" "Why don't you ask her for yourself?" said Nineve looking at the boy, "She's sitting right next to you." There was a loud clank and everybody turned to see that Tatiana had dropped her knife and fork onto her plate with a loud clatter. Her back was rigid and she was breathing deeply.

"Thank you mother," she said in a tight voice, her knuckles were white and her hands were shaking harder then ever. Looking around at all the shocked faces she gave a smile that looked more like a grimace and said, "I suppose it's time I spill my proverbial guts then eh?" "Tatiana…" said Jack looking at her as though he had never seen her before. "Surprised? Don't be," said Tatiana tightly. "Now…where to begin…" said Tatiana thoughtfully, "I know…when this entire thing started. My sixth birthday."

The room was silent, no one was talking, no one was _breathing_. "That night the Royal Navy came and ransacked the place," said Tatiana, her voice loosing the tightness to a cool edge, "they killed all the servants and destroyed nearly everything in sight. They dragged me downstairs and…and gave me Lucifer's mark…a pirate brand in the back of the neck. A punishment saved for the worst of criminals. Tell me Jack…what crime could a six year old commit that deserved that harsh of a punishment?" Jack was silent; his horror momentarily robbed him of speech. "Being the daughter of a pirate," spat Tatiana.

She stood up and turned around lifting her hair so that everyone could see the back of her neck. Gasps of horror and disgust filled the room. Her brand was like her other scars only ten times worse. The "P" was black like the others but it also had a greenish tint to it and unlike Jack's even letter hers was jagged as though it had been carved into the flesh instead of pressed. Also there was a substance around it that looked horribly like… "Blood," said Tatiana letting her hair fall back down, "dried blood from eleven years ago." "Who did that?" asked Barbossa in horror. Tatiana gave twisted smirk and spat out two words, "_Cutler Beckett_." Jack stood up convulsively but Elizabeth shoved him back down in his seat.

Tatiana smiled humorlessly and said, "Oh now you care Jack…where were you six years ago when I was blowing that bloody whistle." "What?" asked Pintel confused. Holding up the small instrument and said, "Jack got this from a Cajun witch. You blow into it and say the name of the person you're calling to for help. You see I was not only branded that night but I was also made a slave. And for five bloody years I blew that whistle every night and whispered your name to the wind. I mean who else did I have to call? Mom couldn't leave Avalon, Alex was hardly a match for a Navy, Teague was stuck in Shipwreck Cove so that left you Jack…you who said that'd you'd always protect me…who said you'd make my nightmares go away."

"Tatiana you don't understand-." started Jack but Tatiana cut him off. "I spent five years as a slave on a ship which soul purpose was to hunt you down!" she hissed, "I heard every rumor, legend, and half whispered tale about you Jack. You had time for a lot. You had time to kill Davy Jones –no offense Davy- , destroy Cutler Beckett, give me a half brother, and search for the Fountain of Youth. Strange that in between all that you didn't have save me, you who have an entire armada of loyal pirates at your beck and call! But…those who abused me did get their due. Oh and incidentally Elizabeth yes…these are whip scars…infected just like my brand."

"Yes my brand was always infected. Five years of this hell, my eleventh birthday to be precise, I was dying." A black silence followed this sentence, the bitterness in Tatiana's voice became more pronounced with every sentence she completed. "I was dying," she said softly, "I was dying, not surrounded by those I cared about feeling safe and loved, but in a cold cell, surrounded by filth and scum abandoned by those I loved most. With my last breath I wished that I could get revenged on those who had wronged me, those had branded, bruised, and beat me, those who dared tried to cage me. Unfortunately…my prayers were answered. Charon the Lord of death gave me new life, sunk the _Saint James' Freedom_, and killed every man who served on it…except one. Phineas Landon lived…by I gave him something to remember me by." She drew her finger from the corner of her eye down to the side of her mouth and smirked.

"I hitched a ride on the _Dutchman_ after the _Freedom _sank. That's how I met William Turner, I convinced him that I just needed a ride to place in the mortal realm. He took pity on me because I was so "young and scarred before her time." He became my first doctor, cleaning my wounds and dressing my scars…that's how he knew about the birthmark by the way."

Jack stared at her, his daughter. Everything that had happened to them since Shipwreck Cove was starting to make sense. "He dropped me off in Crete and there I slaughtered the Temple of the might Calypso," continued Tatiana, "I killed everyone in that Temple without a single regret then tossed that accursed whistle into the ocean…and thus the legend of the Black Captain was born." "Why did you kill all those people?" asked Alex looking at his _little_ sister in horror. "I wanted to prove I wasn't afraid," said Tatiana, "I wanted to prove I wasn't afraid of anyone or anything, not Landon, not Beckett, not the sea, not death, not the wrath of the gods themselves…my foolishness."

"So for the next six years I was the Black Captain, known and feared by all. Oh and Mr. Gibbs for the record I don't kill my crews, they're so rich by the end of our ventures they retire and I find a new crew. Like I was saying, six years I did as I pleased listening to the legends you and Alex spawned Jack…until I decided to relieve myself of a burden I never wanted." "So you summoned the Brethren," said Jack, his lips were as cold as ice. Tatiana nodded.

"And for the first time in eleven years I saw you and you saw me…and yet you didn't. You never noticed how I had changed…Alex did, Teague did…but not you…you who was suppose to know me best of all." "The first thing I said to you was "You've changed luv"," said Jack. Tatiana gave a cold chuckle and said, "You were referring how I had grown, not the type of person I had become." Jack looked her in the eyes and gasped, "They aren't hazel," he whispered, "They're…" "Black," finished Tatiana, "That's how I got my name. But you know Jack…I'm kinda surprised. You saw the scars, the ship, the eyes, hell you even saw the brand back at the house and yet you were to dense to realize that your little girl was dead inside…and that it was _all your fault_."

"So that's why you hate me," said Jack quietly, "because I never came…how do you know I even heard the calls?" "You talk in your sleep," replied Tatiana coldly, "The first night we sailed I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and I heard you…you were mumbling something about shutting the **(insert profanity here)** whistles up." She cocked her eyebrow, "Am I close to my mark?" Jack looked away in shame. "But that's not the reason I hate you," said Tatiana staring her father in the eye.

"I hate you for what you've become. I hate you because you choose to walk as Captain Jack Sparrow. I hate you because you choose to be someone who doesn't care how his actions affect others and lets those unfortunate people, even if it's the people you care about, deal with consequences of your decisions," her voice was growing unsteady but she continued, "I hate you for being Captain Jack Sparrow, the legend. And most importantly of all…I hate you for killing the person I cared about most, my father, Johnathan Teague. That's why I hate you Jack…because who you chose to be and who you abandon in the process." She walked over to him, yanked her "heart" off her neck and placed both that and the whistle in his hand and whispered, "They're yours anyways."

With that she made her way out of the dinning hall and towards the grand staircase. "Tatiana!" called Jack. Turning slowly she faced him. "I-I-I'm…I'm sorry I hurt you." A small smile crept up on her face as she shook her head sadly and said, "Does it even matter anymore?" She ran up the stairs as soon as the words had left her mouth, but not fast enough for everyone not to see the single crystalline tear that was making its way down her cheek.

Tatiana bolted up the stairs, flew down the corridor, and sprinted into the room that she and the other girls had gotten ready in, flung herself onto the bed and for the first time since that horrible day she had awoken on that dreaded ship, sobbed her heart out not caring about who, if anyone saw her.

A few seconds later she heard the door creak open. "Go away!" she groaned burying her face farther into the pillows. The person ignored her and instead of leaving her alone, the person drew Tatiana into a hug and began to stroke her hair as she cried. Tatiana looked up to see who was being so kind to her. Whoever she had expected didn't prepare her for what she was, her mother, Nineve, the Lady of the Lake, the distant ice queen of a mother was the one letting Tatiana cry all over her. And by God, that's exactly what Tatiana did.

"How could I've not known?" asked Jack to himself burying his face in his arms. "None of us knew," said Alex stonily, "No one except Teague…" "I should've known!" shouted Jack angrily banging his fists on the table. "And how exactly would you have figured it out-ah?" asked Davy Jones raising an eyebrow, "You had not seen the lass in eleven years-ah and she had been so scarred-ah she wouldn't have opened up to you even if you had done nothing." Jack glared at the former fish-face. He was waiting to hear some comforting words from Elizabeth, but they never came…she was gone.

'All those hints' thought Jack bitterly. _and then a week after that, on my sixth birthday, I too found myself at sea. We haven't all been together since then _Tatiana had said _Because Avalon is nothing but a cage and the powers of the Lady of the Lake are nothing but gilded shackles! _ _Her lot has not been an easy one in life…and she has missed you and Alex terribly. It's a horrible thing to be all but forgotten by the ones you love_ his father had said _You're a fool Jackie. I stopped you this afternoon because it was the first time in a long time she revisited those memories. If you'd gone to her then you'd just reopened old wounds_. Teague was right…he was a fool _Her wounds run deeper then you know Jack…to think that you didn't know. Didn't you hear her calls? I did and if the code had allowed…bugger Jack you are a fool_ a selfish and deaf fool at that. Suddenly a warm hand across his shoulder drew the pirate from his musings.

"Her pain has been one bottled up so long that she has forgotten what it is like to truly open up to someone…she does not hate you Jack Sparrow, she hates the pain you caused her but she never will hate you," said Calypso softly before joining Davy Jones in wherever he ran off to. Jack sighed and buried his head, he had never felt worse.

Tatiana let the wind blow her hair back as she stared out at the ocean view the balcony gave her. After an unknown amount of time had passed Nineve had left Tatiana alone with her thoughts, for which she was grateful for.

"_You Are My Sunshine My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_," she sang softly letting the breeze play with her hair and dry her tears. "_The other nite, dear, As I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken And I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_."

Suddenly someone behind her cleared their throat and the delicate voice of Elizabeth Swann…Turner…Sparrow…whoever she was said, 'May I talk to you?" Tatiana turned around and saw the nervous young woman just standing there. Running her hand through her long hair she said, "If you really want to…I am the reason your husband is dead." "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," said Elizabeth walking up beside the young woman. "You and Will seemed to have a very good friendship before he…died."

Tatiana snorted and said, "If I had been a good friend I wouldn't have sent him to play red herring with the one person who could kill him." "You didn't kill Will," said Elizabeth firmly, "A sword did…I am not blaming you, Bootstrap does not blame you, and William doesn't blame you so therefore you shouldn't blame yourself. It's what Will would've wanted."

"And what of you and…Jack?" asked Tatiana staring out at the ocean. Elizabeth sighed and said, "…I've always loved him I think…I just never knew it. It was the kind of love borderlining between friend and something…something more…Will's death helped me realized that." "So you love Jack and he loves you," said Tatiana, "I hope your love lasts longer then mine did with him."

"He still loves you Tatiana he just…he's so use to being Jack Sparrow he's forgotten how to be Johnathan Teague," said Elizabeth, "You were the first woman…person that holds Jack sparrow's affection unconditionally." Before Tatiana could respond she heard something, a boom in the distance. "Did you hear that?" she asked Elizabeth. The other woman nodded and they both gasped in horror when a loud BOOM was heard from downstairs.

Tatiana rushed in and grabbed her twin wrist swords and one of her scabbards, tearing off the cape and ruffly hand things. She and Elizabeth sprinted down the halls and practically flew down the stairs. When they reached the bottom made Tatiana's blood run cold.

"Ah and here are the lovely Mrs. Turner and Miss Sparrow," said Phineas Landon smirking evilly.

**AN: Tadah! The first climax chapter! Now you know almost all of Tatiana's past and how she got those scars! Yay! I'm sooooooooooo pleased with this chapter and I hope you all are as well. The best way to let me know is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 12: A Life Not in Vain

**AN: Right quickly before we begin, the lyrics in **_italics__you_** will see later in the chapter are there for…ambiance…Tatiana is not singing the neither is anyone else. The lyrics in bold is Eurybia singing. Just wanted to clear the up…now let's get to reading!**

Tatiana eyed the situation. Even with James, Davy Jones, Calypso, Eurybia, Leucothea, the crew of the _Pearl_, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Bootstrap, Nineve, Alex, and William they were still out numbered at least two to one. Phineas' lip curled as he said smoothly, "Yes…I brought the old gang Tatiana…surprised? Oh and by the way…you look lovely in that dress." "WE had a deal," sneered Tatiana. "Things change my dear," said Phineas smoothly. "Did they change before or after you killed Will Turner?" spat Tatiana.

"What deal?" asked Jack tensely eyeing Elizabeth who had gone rigid beside Tatiana. "Well you see it's an interesting story actually," said Phineas but Tatiana cut him off. "I sold you out to save my own skin." she said bluntly smirking at Landon's taken aback expression, "In exchange for my life Charon would get the Holy Grail and become invincible. When I rescued Alex I met up with this eunuch and agreed to sell, Jack, Barbossa, and the entire Brethren Court out just save my own skin. I guess somewhere along the line my two enemies teamed up and are now trying to destroy me."

Jack gaped at her for a moment before bursting, "YOU DID WHAT???!!!! VIVIAN JACQUETTE TATIANA SPARROW WHAT YOU DID WAS LOWLY, UNDERHANDED, COWARDLY, DESPICABLE-." "And exactly the same thing you'd done if you were in my position," said Tatiana facing him for the first time since her…outburst. Her face was pale and tear streaked but her eyes…they sparkled with something familiar to Jack…something _witty_. "We're a lot alike Jack," said Tatiana turning back to Landon, "but there's one big difference between you and I." "And what would that be luv?" "I listen," said Tatiana fingering her wrists, "like for instance, someone wise once told me it's never to late to correct a mistake…even if it's at the last moment." She swung her twin blades at Landon's head who caught them with his own sword. They stood there like that for a second before Tatiana said impatiently, "This is the part where you all start fighting."

Immediately the pirates and the undead crew of the _Freedom_ began to bash away at each other. "You know as well as I love that this isn't a fair fight!" yelled Landon as he swung at Tatiana's stomach only to have her kick the blade away from its mark. "And why is that?" grunted Tatiana. "Because as long as you hold the Key to Avalon I can't kill you with any mortal weapon!" cried Landon smirking slightly. Tatiana made no response other then hitting him as hard as she could in the knee cap.

"Why can't you three do something!" cried Jack as he cut through one zombie after another, they were pretty could fighters for dead people. "I am but mortal, this is not Nineve's territory nor is it Calypso-ah!" roared Davy Jones as he fought. "Well then can ye not think of some thing?" yelled Barbossa while dodging a blow to the head. Suddenly William let out a terrified cry; he cornered by two zombies and as about to get run through. Elizabeth ran to him but she knew she wasn't going to make it time. Suddenly a gunshot was heard through the din and everyone, alive, dead, and immortal included turned to Landon and Tatiana.

Landon's gun was at his side but a jagged blade was sticking out of his back. "You lose," hissed Tatiana into his ear, shoving the blade father into his flesh. She ripped jagged sword, the same one she had used to sink the _Freedom_, out him and watched as Landon fell to the floor, dead. The crew disappeared mysteriously as soon as their former captain hit the ground. Suddenly Tatiana grasped her side and stumbled backwards, a large red stain soon began to spread on pale blue gown.

Jack and Alex instantly dropped their weapons and ran towards the wounded pirate. Her breathing was ragged and she needed to lean on Jack to stand properly. "Tansy," said Jack weakly, "Tansy are you-.." "I'm…I'm dying if that if that's what you wanted to know," said Tatiana chuckling weakly.

_I'm standing on a bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now_

Jack gasped and held his daughter closer and tighter. "B-But that's not possible," said Alex in a choked cry, "Landon said…" "My heart," panted Tatiana sinking to the ground, "is very precious…don't waste it."

_There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound _

"Tatiana-," began trying to keep the tears from his eyes, "Tansy…Ana…Vivian please…don't." "I don't hate you Jack," she said, her voice weaker then it had been, "I…I just wish you'd let Johnathan out more often…the way I hear it he's a good man."

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? Won't somebody come take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you_

Nineve walked towards her daughter and murmured," It is time to take your destiny." Tatiana winced, though not from the pain of her wound.

_I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know_

"Nina…Nineve please," started Jack, "She doesn't want…" "It isn't your choice Jack…it's never been, her destiny was sealed the day she was born."

_'Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be_ _alone_

"Can it be changed?" asked Alex. Nineve shook her head, "Only a woman who has reason to stay in Avalon may offer to take the Lady's place… Vivian has no choice."

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you_

"Mum…," whispered Tatiana feebly, "Please…just once call me Tatiana…please."

_Oh why is everything so confusing Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yea yea yea_

Nineve made to push Jack aside but he held to his daughter tightly. "Jack…move." "No." "Please move?" "No luv…"

_It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you_

Nineve sighed and with a wave of her hand Jack was sanding next to Elizabeth and the mystical woman standing over her dying daughter.

_Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you_

"Ca-can I say goodbye?" asked Tatiana. Nineve nodded and moved away. "Alex please...don't cry… you look pathetic. Elizabeth…be a good king," said the pirate lass, her face paling dangerously.

_Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you_

"Jack…goodbye Jack…" Tatiana suddenly slipped into unconsciousness and Nineve bent over her daughter and the pair began to glow. Jack couldn't do it; he couldn't stand by and watch his daughter be forced into a fate she didn't want. "No!" he cried running towards them but it was too late…in a flash of light, they were gone.

_I'm with you..._

Jack felt his knees buckle underneath him. 'No, no…she can't…' He felt the hard marble make contact with his legs and Elizabeth's soft, "Jack? Are you?" 'She can't be…its not possible.' "Jack?" asked Barbossa, "Jack…speak to us." "He can't," said Calypso sadly, 'Him heart is broken." With the word heart Jack snapped, he let out an anguished roar and began hitting the marble floor with his fists.

No one stopped him, they were either to shocked or new that he couldn't be consoled. Tears poured down the pirates face as he screamed and hit the stone. He wanted to die, for the floor to open and swallow him whole, to not feel or think anymore. For the first time since his mother had died, Jack Sparrow was crying.

Slowly Calypso brought Jack to his feet and led him and the others to the dining hall and she conjured some drinks, spiced rum. Eurybia had left the group to go to the balcony that Tatiana had once stood on, her heartbreak manifesting it self into words. **"****Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling From glen to glen, and down the mountain side The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying 'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide."**

Jack pushed away the rum, his throat to sore and his stomach to twisted to consume anything.

"**But come ye back when summer's in the meadow Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow 'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so"**

Calypso nodded in understanding and moved on to Alex who refused also. "Jack…Jack…I…understand what you're feeling," said Elizabeth softly placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "No you don't," said Jack harshly moving away from her touch, "You couldn't possibly know."

"**And if you come, when all the flowers are dying And I am dead, as dead I well may be You'll come and find the place where I am lying And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me."**

"I've lost someone close to me as well Jack," replied Elizabeth trying to keep her temper under control, 'When my father died I wanted to die with him…he was all I had left in this world." "You were able to avenger your self against those who killed him," said Jack numbly, "I will never get that chance. I can never right the wrongs done to her…the wrongs I caused her."

"**And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me."**

"Yes you can!" said Calypso suddenly, her eyes shining, "You have both Keys you can right de wrongs that your daughter was forced to bear!" Jack looked at her and asked, "How would we do that?"

"**I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me." **

Eurybia came back in, her eyes red with crying. "That was beautiful," said Alex, "Where did you learn it?" The sea nymph bit her lip and said, "A-Ana taught it to me…in Ireland that's what they sing when-when…" Jack looked at Calypso and said firmly, "What do we need to do?"

The goddess smiled and said, "You must go to Avalon…less prove that her life was in vain."

**AN: Right soooooooooooo sorry for super short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise. Big thank you to **CaptainElizabethTurner** for her wonderful review! I don't own Avril ****Lavigne**** or POTC. PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think and REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 13: Hoist the Colors

"Quickly, quickly," hissed Calypso as she, Jack, Elizabeth, Alex, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Norrington, William, Leucothea, Eurybia, and the crew of the Pearl made their way down to the deepest labyrinths of the castle of Atlantis. "Calypso where are we going?" asked Barbossa as they walked. The goddess didn't answer him; she merely began to walk faster.

Finally she reached a great stone door with the words _Ineo Caelum vos must ingredior per Abyssus, is est Isle of Pomum_. Turning to the others she said, "When de gods were first splitting the world to rule they created Atlantis as the original entrance to Avalon, but when de city sank beneath de waves so did the entrance…until now. We must go to Avalon to finish Tatiana's work…it is de only way. But I warn ye…we are about to enter a place neither of death nor of life…de rules of earth and death mean little there. Be cautious."

Taking Tatiana's "heart" from Jack and Alex's sword Calypso fit them into specially carved niches in the wall and said, "Allow me access to Avalon, I bear the sword and crest!" Slowly the door began to creak open and light spilled into the cavern. Jack gaped at what he saw…it was the only coherent thing he could. What he saw was…Paradise mixed with Hell.

'So this is what Avalon looks like,' he though bemusedly. The fifty feet of the mystical land was coarse and cavernous, like a cave. Creases and crevasses as well as caves lining the area. And then it stopped suddenly and turned into a lush English garden. Then in the very center of it all was a great lake. As big as an ocean and as sparkling blue as a sapphire. "Bloody hell," whispered Barbossa taking in the sight, "The lass wasn't kidding…it _is_ gilded."

"It's a shame she isn't here to enjoy it," said a voice from behind them. To see none other then… "Charon," Jack growled when he saw the Lord of Death approach them. "Ah… Jack Sparrow. Phineas was right…Tatiana does…or did rather look a lot like you. Same determination, same cunning, same dumb luck…it's a shame she's dead. She was such a pretty girl."

Jack tried to attack him but Elizabeth and James held him back while Barbossa and Cotton held back Alex. "He can't…She was…dirty little…" snarled Alex straining to break free. Charon chuckled and said, "Such fire Alexander…shame…shame all of you will die…except you my dear Calypso." "What will become of me den Charon?" asked the goddess, hate etched into her eyes. Charon smirked and said, "You will be broken and will chain you to the lowliest rock in the seas that you love, there you will die a most painful death." "You will not-ah!" cried Davy Jones pulling out his sword. "Do not forget Davy Jones…I killed your successor I can kill you."

"You won't get the chance mate," said Jack fiercely drawing his sword. "And why is that Sparrow?" asked Charon amusedly. Jack gave a devilish grin and said, "Because mate…I'm gonna kill you like your minion killed my daughter. "Ah," was all Charon said as he advanced upon Jack. The two men were mere inches apart, ready for battle when a bullet suddenly whizzed by their heads. "Whoops…missed," cam a very familiar voice from behind them.

"Now then," said the voice coming closer to them. 'It can't be,' though Jack. "Now that I have your attention I would like to point out a couple things." 'It shouldn't be.' "One: Charon...luv _you_ did kill Will Landon did." 'I wouldn't be,' "Two: Neither nor Jack will be fighting each other...this is between you and me." 'IT IS!' "And three," said she smirking slightly, "Landon didn't kill me mate…I'm the new Lady of the Lake. And give me some credit for God's sake. It'll take more then a bullet to finish me off…I am a Sparrow after all."

"TATIANA!!!!" cried everyone simultaneously. It really was Tatiana. The looked exactly the same except for what she was wearing, a long white dress with flowing sleeves and a long red veil. She turned to them and smirked that familiar smirk and said, "I don't whether I should be happy that you all are glad to see me or insulted because you al though I had died." Jack let out a half snort half sigh of relief before yelling, "TATIANA LOOK OUT!!!!" Charon lunged at her but she caught his attack with ease. "Awww Charon shame…you know you're not suppose to hit while your opponent is unprepared." Charon sneered and attacked her again.

This time Tatiana slashed his waist and disappeared, taking Jack and everyone with her. They appeared in a cave with Tatiana who was panting heavily. "What happened luv?" asked Jack before giving her a huge hug. Tatiana blinked before saying, "Mum took me to Avalon…gave me the power, became a star constellation like the other Lady did and left me to my duty." "What do we do now?" asked Pintel. "Charon has an army…we can't win with just us," said Tatiana. "Then it's hopeless?" asked Elizabeth despondently. Gibbs shook his head and said, "We'd need an armada to even hold a whistle to the army Charon would have."

Tatiana looked at the elder man and smiled, "Not an armada…a _court_. Jack give me the whistle." Jack handed her the golden instrument and asked, "And what exactly are you planning to do?" Tatiana smiled and blew the whistle. She let the shrill tone resonate for a few moments before singing quietly, "_Yo ho haul together hoist the colors high, yo ho thieves and beggars never shall we die_." Suddenly the cave blew apart and Charon was standing there with a murderous look on his face. Suddenly the Brethren Court appeared looking shell shocked. The three parties looked at each other before Tatiana said to the court and to her own crew, "Well…go get them."

Suddenly a fierce battle ensued. Charon and the undead crew of the _Freedom_ battled against the crew of the _Pear_l and the Brethren Court. Charon himself was fighting Tatiana. After a few minutes of fierce fighting Tatiana shouted to Alex, "How come every time I have to save your arse I'm in a dress!" Alex grinned and said, "Because you want to look good for me when it's all done luv." Tatiana rolled her eyes but continued fighting. "Give up little on you are no match for me!" William suddenly realized what his dream meant. He was standing behind Charon watching as the god and his half sister battle with what looked like fire and light. Suddenly Tatiana threw William the sword and shouted, "Catch!" The sword caught the sunlight as it touched William's hand…looking like pure light.

Charon turned around and was about to skewer the little boy but something…someone got in the way. Jack let out a groan as the fire blade connected with his flesh and sank to his knees. William felt something in him break. He had lost Will, found Jack lost Tatiana found her again and now he was loosing his father again. In a rage he ran the sword through Charon's back and for a moment Alex would swear to his grandchildren that along with the little boy the ghost of Will Turner was stabbing the god along with the boy he'd called his son.

Charon gasped as he saw the blade sticking through him. Then he chuckled, "Foolish boy I can't be killed." "But you can be made mortal," said Tatiana smirking. Charon looked down, he was bleeding for the very first time in his once immortal life. "Go to Hell," he spat as darkness. The last thing the god of death heard was Tatiana hiss, "You first…and tell Landon and Beckett I said hi."

William let the sword drop along with body and began to shake. Alex took him in his arms and gave him a brotherly hug. Tatiana bent over Jack, examining his wound. Suddenly out of the Lake came thee ladies dressed in entirely white from head to foot, you couldn't see their faces. "What's happening?" asked Elizabeth clutching to Jack's hand. "Jack cannot leave Avalon...if he will die if he does," said Tatiana easing her father to the Lake's edge where the Grail Maidens were waiting with a barge for Jack and Tatiana. Elizabeth followed, an intense look graced her features.

At the Lake's edge Tatiana eased Jack into the barge, he was semi-conscious as he murmured, "You don't want this…" "It's not my choice…you need to be taken care of," said Tatiana gently. But before she could step foot on the barge herself Elizabeth, using the sword that Tatiana had abandoned, ran Tatiana through. She gasped for a minute then fell face first into the Lake. Everyone stared at Elizabeth, stunned Elizabeth just whispered, "Lady…I release you from your duty." Suddenly both Tatiana and Elizabeth began to glow. A blinding flash took place and when Barbossa looked again he saw Tatiana standing on the Lake's edge, dripping wet, in a dark purple shirt with her leather corset, black pants, and silver boots fuming.

"ELIZABETH SWANN! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!" screamed Tatiana waving her hands at Elizabeth who was dressed in all white and standing on the barge next to Jack. "YOU CAN'T JUST UP AND STAB A PERSON ESPECIALLY NOT THE LADY OF THE LAKE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! MY GOD CAN YOU NOT SEE-." She stopped short when she fully realized what happened. "You're…you're taking my place?" she said in a hoarse voice, "Why?" Elizabeth smiled and said, "I lost the man I loved once before…I'm not going to repeat my mistake…I'm staying with him not matter where he goes." "Mother!" cried William running towards the lake, "Mother please don't leave me!"

Elizabeth looked at her son and said, "My darling William…you'll be fine. You're like your father…both of them. Be good for your sister and brother please and stay _out_ of trouble." William bit back tears as his mother and father sailed away. "Thank you," said an airy voice from behind them. One of the _Freedom_ zombies was bowing at William's feet. "Thank you for freeing us…if you ever need anything…please do not hesitate to call on us." They slowly began to fade and Tatiana said, "Well Master Jones I do believe you have souls to ferry." Davy Jones gave a curt nod and he too disappeared to find the _Dutchman_ waiting for him.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and everyone soon found themselves back in Atlantis with Jack's and Elizabeth's bodies thrown in a heap. Tatiana stood, her fists clenched. When she opened it she found a golden whistle on a golden chain and a blue heart surrounded by a bird and sword piecing an apple. Bending over her father she let tears roll freely down her face as she whispered, "_Vires, Dolosus, Aequora_."

_**You Are My Sunshine My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away The other nite, dear, As I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken And I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. I'll always love you And make you happy If you will only say the same But if you leave me To love another You'll regret it all some day; You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You told me once, dear You really loved me And no one else could come between But now you've left me And love another You have shattered all my dreams; You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.**_

It was drizzling as the Pirate Lords, their crews, the crew of the _Black Pearl_, Calypso, Davy Jones, Leucothea, and Eurybia stood on the decks of their ships, heads bent, waiting, waiting for the funeral to start.

Suddenly Barbossa, Gibbs, Cotton, and Marty appeared carrying the coffin that held Jack's body followed by Pintel, Regetti, Murtogg, and Mullroy all carrying the coffin that held Elizabeth. Then came Alex who was holding William's hand, both were dressed in black shirts and breaches, tears streaming down their faces. Last but not least came Tatiana. She wore a black top the came off her shoulder, a cloth corset halter top, a black skirt that was asymmetrical at the hem and her traditional black boots. Her hair was clipped to the back of her head, allowing her scar less neck to be seen, her brand and scars had disappeared when she had become the Lady of the Lake and they didn't return when she was made mortal again.

When everyone was in position she took to the helm so that everyone could see and hear her. Tears poured unchecked down her face as she began. "Friends…we are here today not to mourn…but to celebrate. Celebrate two lives that were perpetually linked and in the end joined, two of the best pirates the seas have ever known. They are not be mourned but respected and envied. Their lives were not just those of a pirate and a widow but of two people who saw what they wanted. Theirs was a life not of constraints and the worriment of what society thought but of a fierce love of the sea. They were not just some passerbyers in the pages of history but major players. Let their legacy be that of what piracy is, love of the sea, life and…freedom. That is their legacy…lives well lived and freedoms well earned. So Gentlemen and Ladies I asked you…in their spirit and memory…hoist the colors."

As every pirate flag on in particular stood out. The top flag had the image of a skull profile with a sparrow swooping down on it and below that was a piece of red cloth, so fine it like red spider silk…fit for a wedding veil.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night was the soberest the seas had seen in along time. The night air was heavy with grief and the seas were calm. Suddenly out of the dim mood a crystal clear voice could be heard, singing. A song that everyone who heard it kept in their hearts for their darkest moments.

"_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me"

**AN: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sad! I hated writing this chapter…it made me cry. But anyways this is NOT the last chapter…second to last actually. Not much else to say other then that I don't own Hilary Duff or her music. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE hearing feedback! **


	15. Chapter 14: Captain Sparrow

The sky was as clear blue as the ocean. The wind was calm as were the seas. It was the perfect, the kind of day that you lived for. The world was cheery and bright, it mocked the crew of the _Black Pearl_ cruelly.

Tatiana sat at the bow of the ship listening to waves roll and wind blow. Yesterday had been the funeral and it still seemed unreal to her. How could two forces of nature such as Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann really be gone? How could someone such as Jack who had defied death more then anyone could count no longer breathe the air of the living?

There was one consoling fact in all this mess, they were happy together, happy and not really dead just…gone from sight. She swung her leg and began to hum to herself. Closing her eyes she allowed the world to wash over her. Suddenly her nose was filled with a familiar scent. The smell of the sea…the sun…and freedom filled her nostrils and without turning around she said softly, "I knew you'd come back."

"And why's that luv?" asked a deep voice from behind her. Tatiana turned around and said, "Because you never said goodbye." Jack grinned at his daughter and said, "You know me to well luv." "JACK!" cried Alex in shock upon seeing his father, "ELIZABETH?! W-What are you two-?" "We realized that we never left a last will and testament," said Elizabeth stepping up beside Jack. "Well then…let's have its," said Barbossa in shock.

Jack cleared his throat and said, "I Johnathan Alexander Teague being of sound mind-." He was cut off by Tatiana's snort of disbelief. Semi glaring at her he continued, "Being of sound mind and body do herby decree this my last will and testament. To my lovely son Alex I leave the title of Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. To my daughter Tansy I leave my most precious possession, the _Black Pearl_ in her capable hands as captain. And woe to anyone who dares try to mutiny her." He eyed Barbossa for a minute before Elizabeth began. "To my son William I leave the title of Pirate Lord of the South China Seas."

Tatiana eyed them and said in a mildly croaky voice, "Is-is that it then?" "Yup," said Jack cheerily, "I guess we'll be off then." Elizabeth gave him a reproachful look and said, "What he _means_ is that we must go…we can't be away for too long." Elizabeth gave William a tight hug and muttered, "I love you so much!" "I love you too mum." Jack clapped Alex on the shoulder and gave him a manly hug, "Good luck and treat that woman of yours well savvy?" Alex smiled and nodded, "I learned from the best." Jack went to shake William's hand but ended up giving the little boy a fatherly hug…it was a new experience for the captain. "I love you…dad," said William letting go of his father. "I-I love you too…son," said Jack.

Finally Jack turned to Tatiana. "Well…this is…goodbye…I guess," he said sticking out his hand awkwardly; he didn't know where things stood with them. Hiding her disappointment Tatiana shook his hand and said, "Good…luck Jack." Jack nodded and turned with Elizabeth towards the bright light that had just appeared. Tatiana bit her lip and muttered, "Oh screw it." She ran up to Jack and gave him a tight hug and whispered, "Goodbye dad." Jack returned the hug and whispered, "You are a true pirate lass…let no one tell you differently."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek Tatiana stepped back and said, "Oh and dad…don't do anything stupid. I don't want to have to go all the way back to Avalon to save your sorry arse." Jack smiled and said, "Here then…take this…it'll keep you busy." Jack tossed her his old compass. "Are you sure you can do this Jack?" asked Barbossa jokingly. Jack flashed his trademark grin and said, "Of course I can…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." "_And_ I'll keep him in line," said Elizabeth giving him a chaste kiss. Jack winked and they both stepped forward…in a flash of light they were gone.

Tatiana stood in her spot for a moment looking back at the place where her father had just left her…for the last time, letting the wind play with her hair. "So do we have a heading…Captain Sparrow?" asked Barbossa. Tatiana turned to him and smirked. "Gents," she said, "have ye ever heard of Blackbeard's treasure?" This was met with a roar of approval and the crew immediately began to prepare for another adventure with another, very different but yet so alike, Captain Sparrow.

"Duh dunna dunna dunna na na na," hummed Tatiana looking at her compass, "And really bad eggs…drink up me hearties yo ho!"

**AN: Right this is the end…so sad. But hey this doesn't have to be the end! I'm thinking of writing a sequel and if I get enough support I just might do it. Let me know what you think…** **ya'll have five days to let me know what you think. I'd like to thank all those who read my humble story and even more to those of you who reviewed and/or put me on fav/alert list. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think of the story and if you want a sequel! Than s very much!**


End file.
